


For the Love of a Kingdom

by et_cetera55



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Consensual, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/"><b>kinkme_merlin</b></a> in response to the prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** For the Love of a Kingdom  
 **Author:** et_cetera55  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Alined  
 **Warnings:** **Non-con** , **Dub-con** , Explicit sex  
 **Spoilers:** Character spoilers for 2.10  
 **Word count:** ~21 000  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own either of the boys (but yay for BBC and Shine who brought them to us).  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) in response to the prompt  
 _Arthur/Other, Arthur slave!Fic. Camelot is defeated by another kingdom, and the new king keeps Arthur as his slave._

Now that King Uther’s reign was over and King Alined ruled over Camelot, Merlin felt it was safe enough to make his way there to find his mother’s friend, Gaius. Apparently Gaius knew some stuff about magic and Merlin hoped the man would be able to teach him how to control his own magic and stop it from bursting out everywhere. Just last week he had turned all of the logs in their woodpile into frogs, simply by looking at them… and then he couldn’t turn them back! His mother had only forgiven him after he had chopped enough wood to replenish the pile _by hand_!

As Merlin walked through the lower town of Camelot the first thing he noticed was the putrid smell. These people were living in squalor! In fact if the smell was anything to go by, they were living in their own filth! The few bards that had visited Merlin’s village of Ealdor had always sung of Camelot as a beautiful kingdom, and as Merlin looked up to the spiralling towers he acknowledged that they were impressive, but down in the town things were fetid and dank, the people thin and hungry and obviously intimidated by the pairs of heavily armed guards who strolled about the streets, barging anyone who was too slow to move out of the way. Merlin was nearly one of those unlucky ones, but thankfully a young, dark woman pulled him out of the way just in time.

“Oh… uh… thanks,” Merlin stuttered, surprised to find himself suddenly standing in the doorway of a blacksmith’s. The woman smiled.

“Oh, you’re welcome. You’re new here – the guards like to give newcomers a hard time so I thought I’d get you out of their sight. I’m Guinevere – Gwen – by the way,” she said, wiping her right hand on her apron and offering it out to him.

Merlin took it eagerly. “Merlin. And yes… I’m new, I mean. Just come today. I’ve come to visit an old family friend – Gaius? I think he’s a physician or something? Do you know him?”

“Gaius. I know Gaius. Yes, he’s still physician up in the castle. Does he know you’re coming?”

“Well… I think… yes he…” Merlin was a bit taken aback by the question.

“Sorry,” Guinevere said, shaking her head, “I didn’t mean to sound rude. It’s just since Alined conquered it’s difficult to get into the castle – I’m not sure they’ll let you in.”

Merlin’s heart sank. He’d come all this way, with such high hopes, only to have those hopes dashed at the last minute.

“Umm… I could help?” Guinevere suggested timidly.

“Really?”

“I have to go take up some armour for my father – he’s the blacksmith – and I know one of the guards on the servants’ entrance tonight. He _might_ let you in.” She didn’t sound too confident but Merlin was grateful for any help he could get.

“Thanks Guinevere! Thank you so much!”

“Please, call me Gwen.”

“Gwen then,” Merlin said, smiling broadly – perhaps he had just made a new friend.

**

The guard hadn’t let Merlin in – apparently scared of losing his job (or possibly his head, if the number of rotting heads on spikes just outside the keep was any indication of the justice system here), but he did send a boy to fetch Gaius. Gaius had not got the note Merlin’s mother had sent ahead, but the one Merlin carried from her, along with his resemblance to her was apparently enough for Gaius to confirm his identity and he was then let into the castle. He made his goodbyes to Gwen, promising to seek her out again as soon as he was able, before following Gaius through corridor after corridor until they finally reached his chambers.

“So Hunith has sent you to me because you need help with your magic?” Gaius started when they were both sitting in front of the fire in his room. Merlin explained about the log-frog fiasco and various other of the disasters that just seemed to happen around him.

“Ah… Hmmm… well I will do what I can Merlin. I do have a few books around that may help. I’ll root them out tomorrow. But Merlin, I think you should keep your magic a secret round here.”

“Why?”

Merlin had come to Camelot because he would be _free_ to use it, unlike in Ealdor where he had to hide it the whole time lest the village turned against him. And now apparently he had to hide it here too…

Gaius frowned, “Well although King Alined has removed the ban on magic – in fact I suspect his jester may have magic – but that doesn’t mean he won’t feel threatened by a powerful sorcerer. And when he feels threatened, people tend not to last very long…”

“But I’m not a powerful sorcerer! I barely know any spells! Stuff just _happens_!”

“Merlin, most sorcerers have to spend years studying even the most basic of spells – from what your mother writes and what you tell me, you can do them without thinking. You were _born_ with magic. That’s rare Merlin, very rare. And Alined will know that. If he learns about your magic he will try to use you, and if you won’t obey he will _destroy_ you. Please Merlin. Trust me on this. I know what I’m talking about.”

And as Merlin glanced across to the old man it looked as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Merlin thought back to the guards in the street, the starving, wretched people, and nodded his head in agreement. Gaius gave a sigh of relief.

“You can be my apprentice. That will give enough reason for you to be able to stay with me. And I could do with the help… In return for teaching you what I know…?”

“Yes! That would be brilliant. Thank you Gaius.”

“There’s a room with a cot through that door,” the old man gestured, “You can have it as a bedroom.”

Merlin thanked him again and only carried on the conversation for a little while longer before excusing himself, claiming exhaustion from his journey, and went to unpack in the room. He had never had his own room before! And he was in a castle! And he was going to be learning magic! As Merlin rested his head on the pillow that night he thought he would never sleep because he was far too excited!

**

But sleep he did. Heavily. And he was only woken when Gaius knocked loudly on his door and shouted at him that it was time for breakfast.

After breakfast the first task was apparently to attend the King’s daily audience. Merlin and Gaius headed up to the throne room, presumably getting there early as very few people were already there. Gaius led Merlin over to a dark corner and leant against the wall, watching as people filed in. Merlin asked in a whisper why they were lurking and not joining the people in the centre of the room.

Gaius whispered back in an even more hushed tone, “Most of them are petitioners, Merlin. We’re not. And sometimes ‘out of sight-out of mind’ is the safest position.”

Gaius really wasn’t making Camelot sound like somewhere Merlin wanted to be – he was beginning to wonder if Ealdor wouldn’t have been safer…

Finally at some signal Merlin missed everyone in the room sank to one knee and Gaius pulled Merlin down beside him.

“It’s the King,” he hissed.

Merlin bowed his head like everyone else but looked up from under his eyelashes, curious about this man who seemed to command such fear. The King looked to be just past middle-aged with grey hair and coarse, wrinkled skin that spoke of a life fought on the battlefield. He was dressed in mail (which Merlin thought was a bit odd, given that he was inside and only listening to people’s petitions) and a purple cloak flared behind him. Around one wrist was an iron manacle which Merlin thought was very odd jewellery for a King, until he saw a chain leading from it to a similar manacle, only this second manacle was around a man’s neck and he was being pulled along by it. As the King sat he took off the manacle from his wrist and attached it to the arm of the throne, then with a click of his fingers the collared man knelt in front of him, on hands and knees, head bowed, and the King rested his booted feet on him, apparently using the man as a footrest.

Now that everyone had raised their heads slightly (although clearly no one was allowed to get up from their knees) Merlin could see the collared man more clearly. He had blonde hair, fairly tanned skin and fresh scars were visible on his well-muscled arms and thighs. The purple tunic he was wearing looked well made – it clung to every contour of the man’s body, but there was barely enough material to cover his arse as he knelt there, unflinching. Clearly he was some sort of slave but…

“Who is that man?” Merlin whispered to Gaius. Gaius frowned at him and muttered.

“Not now, Merlin.”

So Merlin just had to keep his questions to himself, but his gaze kept returning to the young man wondering who he was, how he had come to be there.

The petitioning finally drew to an end – to Merlin it seemed like the only petitions granted were those brought by the nobles or King Alined’s guards. The commoners were turned away with, at best, nothing. Some of them were even condemned to a night in the cells for ‘wasting the King’s valuable time’.

King Alined then asked if there was anything else and Gaius, still kneeling, presented Merlin as his apprentice. Alined cast a disdainful glance over Merlin that made Merlin tremble slightly, but then nodded and looked away, moving on. Merlin noticed he received a slightly longer glance from a man behind the throne who was dressed in a tasselled outfit – presumably he was the jester Gaius had spoken of – but he too was apparently satisfied as he turned away once more to pay attention to the guard who was now speaking. Merlin did the same.

“… won’t pay, Sire. They say they are only keeping back what they need to survive the winter, but they have barely paid half the tribute.”

“WHAT!” King Alined shouted, (and now Merlin understood why the guard had looked so nervous). The King leapt to his feet, kicking his slave out of the way.

“They _WILL_ pay!”

The slave crawled to one side and resumed his kneeling position, now touching his head to the floor, the chain between the collar and throne taut.

“I expect every last bushel of tribute! Get it! If they won’t pay then kill one of them. Keep killing until they do pay up!”

Merlin thought he saw a slight flicker of movement from the blonde-haired man, but then decided he must have imagined it.

“Yes, Sire. Of course, Sire,” the guard cringed as he bowed his way back to his fellow comrades and the King turned and walked back to the throne. Alined unclasped the manacle and wrapped it once more around his wrist, before giving it a sharp tug and stalking off out of the room. The slave barely had any time to get to his feet before being hauled off by the collar at his throat. For the first time Merlin caught a glimpse of his eyes: they were bright blue but so empty… they were completely devoid of any emotion. It was as if the man wasn’t really there.

**

When Merlin asked Gaius again, later about the blonde-haired man Gaius brushed him off, saying it didn’t concern him, he shouldn’t worry about him, he should keep away in fact because Alined could be quite possessive.

But that didn’t stop Merlin from wondering.

Every morning he and Gaius attended the King’s audience and every morning the blonde-haired, blue-eyed slave was there, kneeling as before, never flinching, accepting the casual kicks and tugs on the chain that came his way...

**

A few weeks into his stay and a chill had spread through the castle – all audiences and meetings were cancelled as the King feared for his health. Merlin and Gaius were run ragged providing preventative tonics for the nobles and medicines for the sick. Merlin was making his last delivery of the morning – a tonic for the King. He warily approached the King’s chamber, praying Alined was out and his manservant, Geraint, would answer. He knocked at the slightly ajar door and waited, ready to sink to his knee in an instant should the King be in there. But no one answered.

Merlin shuffled a bit closer and peered through the gap – he couldn’t see anyone. He knocked again, harder, and the door swung slightly further away from him. Merlin could now see the room was empty. But what should he do now? He probably should just turn around and leave, but then he would have to come back later and risk Alined being there. What about if he just put it in the room now, while it was empty? He probably shouldn’t go in there, but he doubted Geraint would admit that he had left the door open and so he would probably cover for Merlin should a bottle of tonic appear in the room. Merlin decided. He would put the bottle in now.

He crept into the room and looked around for somewhere to put the tonic that Geraint would notice before the King did. He was just about to put it on a shelf next to an ornately carved wooden wardrobe when he heard footsteps approaching and then a voice… the King’s voice!

Panicked, Merlin looked about him for somewhere to hide. He saw a heavy wooden door in the wall opposite the foot of the bed and ran to it, praying it was open. It was! He leapt inside and pulled the door to behind him. He didn’t dare sneck it shut properly as he heard the King’s voice in the chamber doorway – he would just have to hope the King wouldn’t notice the slight gap. Or wouldn’t care.

“That bloody fool Geraint! My door is open! Anyone could have entered!”

Merlin held his breath, glad he still clutched the bottle of tonic in his hand. A quick glance behind him showed that he was in a small bedchamber: there was a small cot with a chamberpot underneath it and the thinnest of blankets on top of it, but nothing else. Merlin assumed it was the slave’s room.

Merlin jumped as the outer door slammed shut. He was trapped! He leant over to the gap between the hinges and the wall and peered out. The King was standing by the bed with the slave standing in front of him, head bowed, hands clasped behind his back, the picture of obedience. King Alined put his hands on the man’s shoulder and pushed him roughly down until he was kneeling on the stone floor.

“Get on with it…” the King growled.

Merlin watched, initially confused, as the slave unclasped his hands and brought them up to the King’s waist. A sickening feeling settled heavily in Merlin’s stomach as he watched the man unlace the King’s breeches, as he started to realise what the King expected the young man to do. When the blonde head bent down, taking the King’s erection in his mouth Merlin looked away, screwing his eyes shut. He couldn’t believe what was happening, couldn’t believe that this could be _allowed_ to happen here.

But although he could block out the sight he couldn’t block out the sounds: wet sucking sounds interspersed with the King’s groans of pleasure. Merlin bit down hard on his lip, trying not to think about what he could hear, wanting to go out and demand the King stop, but knowing he couldn’t unless he wanted to find his own head up on a spike very shortly.

Finally the groans subsided and Merlin braved a glance through the gap, only to realise he had looked too early as he watched the King tug on the slave’s collar, pulling the man forwards as he thrust hard into his throat and cried out with ecstasy. Merlin could see the slave struggle not to choke and saw the man’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Merlin didn’t know if he was more angry or disgusted.

“Go clean yourself up,” the King ordered, already doing up the laces of his breeches. The slave held out his right hand and the King took the manacle off his own wrist and clamped it around the slave’s. Standing up, head still bowed, the slave started backing away… to the door Merlin was hiding behind!

Merlin looked around even though he knew there was nowhere to hide – the cot was too low and there was no other furniture in the room. There was nowhere for him to go!

The man reached the door and pushed it open behind him, (Merlin moving to flatten himself against the wall). The slave backed in and quickly pushed the door closed behind him… bringing him face to face with Merlin…

It was the first time Merlin had ever seen any emotion in those sky-blue eyes and now it wasn’t just one he saw, but a hurried flashing of many: shock… fear… shame… anger… that finally settled into a look of puzzlement. Breathing a sigh of relief that throughout it all the slave had remained silent, hadn’t alerted Alined to his presence, Merlin held out his hand with the tonic in it, offering it as a silent excuse. The slave’s gaze dropped to it, and when it came back up to Merlin’s face again that blank, empty look had returned. The man turned away and took the few steps it took him to reach the foot of the tiny cot, picking up a dirty rag and wiping his hands and mouth on it.

Merlin tried not to notice the white… and more horrifically, red-brown stains that covered it, completely obscuring the original colour of the material. He tried not to look at all. Merlin wasn’t sure how he knew, but somehow he did know that this was a private moment he was intruding on, and the slave was embarrassed that he was being observed. Merlin shouldn’t have seen any of this.

The slave straightened up, pushing his shoulders back, his body suddenly conveying a sense of… well… purpose… He turned back to Merlin, face still empty of all expression, but his eyes were sparkling with something – Merlin hoped that was a good sign.

The blonde man pressed a finger to his lips and then moved to the doorway. He peered out and then he seemed to pat the air in front of Merlin with his hand… Merlin guessed that maybe he was indicating that Merlin should stay where he was. Well he didn’t need to worry about that – the king was out there! There was no _way_ Merlin was going out there now…

The man peered out of the door and moved slowly across the King’s chambers. Merlin had never seen a man move so silently, there wasn’t even a rustle from his tunic to give him away. Merlin watched, transfixed as he reached the door and gently lifted the latch, muffling any noise it may have made with his hands. He pulled the door open slightly and then turned back to Merlin, making some complicated gesture thing with his hands that Merlin didn’t understand. Merlin’s confusion must have shown because the slave pursed his lips and repeated it, slower this time. Merlin shook his head – what did he want? The man pressed his eyes shut briefly – he looked almost annoyed! – and then pointed directly at Merlin and then back at the door. The man wanted Merlin to run to the door! Now! With the King still in his room! Yes his back was turned to them as he worked through papers at his table but he could turn round at any moment and then Merlin would be dead.

They would both be dead…

The slave was gesturing more insistently now. He was risking so much to help Merlin, probably his own life, Merlin couldn’t say no.

Shaking, Merlin slowly edged out of the doorway, trying not to make a noise but knowing full well there he couldn’t do it as silently as the slave had. Doing his best he started to tiptoe across the room, not daring to breathe, never tearing his eyes from the King’s back.

Unfortunately not looking where you were going was never a good policy for someone as clumsy as Merlin – he didn’t so much as reach the door as walk into it. He only just remembered to muffle his cry of pain in time…

Horrified, Merlin froze, panicking. But thankfully the slave seemed to think more clearly under pressure as he wrapped his arms around Merlin and forcibly bundled him out of the room.

“What is going on? Why are you out of your room?” the King’s voice thundered angrily. He had turned round to face them and Merlin knew he was looking into the eyes of his executioner. He was going to die…

He was surprised to feel the tonic vial snatched from his hands, but the sight of the slave sinking to one knee, holding up the vial in front of him, obviously trying to account for Merlin’s presence, restored Merlin’s senses a little. He too sank down, stuttering,

“Sire… I… I brought a tonic from Gaius.” Hopefully the King hadn’t seen him when he was still inside the room. Maybe he would think Merlin had just arrived?

King Alined frowned slightly, “I didn’t hear you knock?”

Merlin didn’t know how to answer, “Urm… sorry sire?” he hazarded. “Perhaps it… I did it too quietly?”

Alined scowled again, but nodded and said, “Off you go then!”

Merlin couldn’t obey that order too quickly. As he scurried off down the corridor he heard Alined shouting something but the words were disguised by the distance and he couldn’t decipher them. He hoped the slave was not getting into trouble because of him. The poor man clearly had enough problems of his own…

**

As Merlin returned to Gaius’ chamber he couldn’t rid his mind of the image of the King forcing that young man to his knees, forcing him to do _that_. Slavery itself was disgusting enough in Merlin’s opinion, but to force anyone to do such a thing…

How could it be allowed to happen?

“GAIUS!” he shouted as he barged into the chamber. “The King...! His slave…! I saw…” anger and loathing tied his tongue and he couldn’t speak coherently enough.

“Sssh Merlin!” Gaius hushed him.

“No! I…”

“Walls have ears Merlin…” and in the moment or two it took for Merlin to understand the warning Gaius wrapped his arm across Merlin’s shoulder and started leading him to a chair beside the fire.

“Now tell me what has happened to make you so upset. _Quietly_.”

Merlin recounted his story, determined to make it very clear to the old man how disgusted he was, how _wrong_ it was, how he was going to stop it… even if he hadn’t sorted the details out… but when his indignant raging drew to an end he was saddened to find the physician’s only response was to sigh wearily.

Merlin had expected more from the man – he was supposed to _care_ about people.

The physician must had seen his disappointment because he said softly,

“Merlin, I do feel as you feel. Believe me. But Arthur would not thank you for breaking him free.”

“Arthur?” asked Merlin, a little confused.

“The slave.”

“His name is Arthur? But wasn’t that the name of the old prince…?”

Gaius sighed again. But this time Merlin was looking at him more closely. He looked tired, yes, that was presumably because they were so busy, but he looked suddenly… broken.

“Gaius?”

“I wasn’t going to tell you. I was trying to hide it from you, trying to keep his honour safe in what little way I could, but I know you will find the story out from someone eventually. Better you hear the truthful tale from me.

“In the last days of the war it was obvious that King Uther was losing – Alined had several mercenary sorcerers fighting for him and Uther, with his hatred of magic, refused to hire any of his own, instead sending the knights out against them. They had no chance really…”

“Sorcerers? Here?” Merlin interrupted.

“Oh, they are not here anymore. Alined had them killed as soon as he had taken the kingdom – too much of a threat to him you see. They had already thrown down one king. He wouldn’t risk himself being next.

“Anyway Uther refused to acknowledge what everyone else could clearly see: the Pendragon reign was ended. He even went out to fight, firing with his archers from the battlements. But he was hit by an enemy arrow… and he died that day…”

Merlin was surprised to see a tear rolling down the old man’s cheek. He had always assumed that Uther must be horrible – so many sorcerers brutally murdered – but perhaps he wasn’t wholly evil if Gaius could shed a tear for him.

Gaius drew a breath and carried on,

“Arthur was now king. He _had_ accepted there was no longer any hope of victory, so he smuggled his father’s ward – the Lady Morgana – out of the castle, waited enough time for her to get out of the city, and then let it be known to Alined that he was prepared to negotiate a surrender. He couldn’t bear to see any more of his subjects slaughtered so brutally.

“Terms were settled remarkably quickly: Alined would rule Camelot and her citizens would be safe, regardless of which side they had fought for. Obviously Arthur would be killed – couldn’t leave a Pendragon alive to be a rallying point for any resistance – but Arthur knew this would be a demand, and he would accept it if it protected his people.

“But at the last moment Alined changed the deal – he had been planning it all along, but had only now revealed his hand. He brought out the Lady Morgana. She had been captured before she could even escape the city. Arthur was distraught – he had thought her well away and so had not included her safety in the peace deal, and now he had nothing to bargain with…

“Alined thought differently. He announced that Lady Morgana would be given to his soldiers for their… _pleasure_ …. unless… And everyone knew that Arthur would concede to whatever he demanded, to protect the woman he thought of as a sister, no matter how much she tried to order him not to agree…”

“And the ‘unless’ was that Arthur became his slave?” Merlin asked, incredulous.

“Yes. Arthur was to become his slave and submit to him, entirely. The idea of having the young blonde prince entirely under his control was… appealing to Alined. Arthur had always been proud: submitting was very hard for him. At the beginning he argued and fought against his new… _duties_ … but then Alined brought the Lady Morgana to court once more and swore to have her flogged unless Arthur submit… And so Arthur did. From that moment on he has been the perfect, uncomplaining slave. Even when Alined gives him to one of his nobles for the day, as a reward to some exceptional service or other, he makes no complaint, offers no resistance. He just goes silently. He is always silent now,” Gaius said bitterly. “He has never been allowed to see the Lady Morgana again. After that last time he withdrew into himself. I don’t know if he is even in there any more…”

Merlin thought back to earlier, to the silent acquiescence, to the bleak expression… and then to the sparkle that had appeared in the man’s eyes and the way he had helped Merlin to escape… and Merlin wondered if perhaps the prince was just hiding inside… waiting…

“What happened to the Lady Morgana?” Merlin asked suddenly.

“She is safe. For the moment anyway. But no one is allowed to see her. Only the girl who takes her food up and chamber pot down. And me.”

“You?” Merlin was surprised. “Why?”

“She has… bad dreams. I persuaded Alined to let me carry on giving her her nightly sleeping draft.”

Merlin remained silent – that didn’t really sound like something the king would agree to. Merlin had long since noticed that Alined didn’t do good things for people unless he benefited from the outcome himself.

Gaius shifted slightly, looking distinctly uncomfortable, but said nothing more. He just got up and started bustling about with the few scraps of food that constituted their dinner. Clearly the conversation was over.

**

That night Merlin dreamt of battles and a blonde-haired king, so proud and strong, defying all who tried to attack. Merlin was by him, sword and spell striking down every foe, working together in perfect harmony. And after they had won the battle, had returned to the castle, the king turned to Merlin, sank to his knees, and…

When he woke Merlin felt ashamed that the glorious man he had dreamed of, the image that had led him to his current state of hard arousal, was a man who was currently enslaved and made by blackmail and force to do the very things to a foul old man that he had willingly done to Merlin in his dream. The slave. _Arthur_ …


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) in response to the prompt

Somehow the knowledge of who the slave was, of how he had come to be in that position, of how he had sacrificed himself for people he had never met, made watching him in the morning audiences even more disturbing for Merlin. Now he understood the half-pitying, half-despairing looks that the poor of Camelot gave him. Now he understood the more malicious stares of the nobles, who had once fought against Arthur, and now fought against each other for the King’s favour and the chance to abuse Arthur more… personally.

Day after day Merlin questioned and accused Gaius: why had he not helped Arthur? why could Merlin not free him? why didn’t the whole of Camelot rise up against their hated king? could he, Merlin, do _anything_ ease Arthur’s life even just a little?...

The last request, pleading really, was born from days of watching Arthur, knowing what must happen to him when he returned to the King’s rooms, and nights of dreaming of the fair king he would be. Merlin almost felt that he knew the man – which clearly was nonsense! But all the same…

Gaius responded to neither the beggings nor the accusations, initially warning Merlin of the dangers of speaking such things, finally ignoring him totally whenever he raised the topic. Only once did he let anything drop: Merlin had been particularly insistent and particularly cruel to Gaius and Gaius had said,

“He’s not as friendless as he seems,”

but then seemed to realise what he said and could be drawn no further.

It wasn’t until Gaius had fallen ill (a severe chill that prevented him from doing his normal rounds for a few days but thankfully nothing more serious) that Merlin found out any more.

“Merlin I need you to take up the Lady Morgana’s sleeping draught tonight,” the old man croaked between sneezes.

“Me?” Merlin felt something between surprise, excitement and pleasure. He knew he hadn’t been the best of apprentices. He had pushed so hard about Arthur that the atmosphere between them had been frosty many times. Sometimes (far too often) he had said things calculated to hurt Gaius in an attempt to needle him into explaining more – and although he regretted it sincerely afterwards, he couldn’t take back those words. But here he was, being offered the most secret of Gaius’ jobs. His mentor trusted him, even after everything.

The beaming smile that lit his face must have worried Gaius because he wheezed, “Just take it up and come straight back down again. Don’t do anything stupid. I’m relying on you Merlin.”

“I promise, Gaius. Nothing stupid. But how did you get the King’s permission for me to go?”

Gaius looked suddenly guilty. “I… well I haven’t exactly… or at all. I haven’t asked because he would never allow it. But it’s John and Gareth guarding her door tonight. Both are good lads – they won’t say anything.”

**

And so it came that Merlin was tripping up the stairs of the tower where Lady Morgana was imprisoned, excited to be seeing the woman that had cost Arthur so much, and determined to do his job well so that Gaius’ faith would be rewarded. As he rounded the corridor Merlin saw the “good lads” guarding her door… As far as Merlin was concerned, good or not, they were terrifying! Surly, with menacing scowls they glared at him, silently challenging him to explain himself.

Hesitantly Merlin walked towards them.

“Umm… Gaius sent me? With the Lady Morgana’s medicine?”

Both guards nodded, their scowls lifting slightly. One knocked on the door behind them.

“Your draught your ladyship.”

“Tell him to come in then,” was the response, muffled by the heavy door.

“Go on then,” the guard said gruffly to Merlin when he showed no signs of moving.

“Oh… yes…”

Merlin tightened his hand around the vial and stepped up between the guards pushing the door slowly open. He stepped inside and pushed the door shut again behind him.

The lady was standing with her back to him, staring out of the window, goblet in one hand. She had long black hair that flowed freely down her back, draping itself over her dress that clearly had once been elegant but now looked tired and worn.

“Well Gaius?” she asked, sounding imperious.

“Umm… Gaius is ill. He’s sent me instead… Merlin,”

The lady turned to him. As their eyes met she gasped and dropped her goblet, wine spilling over the wooden floor in a blood red pool.

“You!” she cried.

Merlin was confused – he had clearly startled her. In fact, as what little colour she had in her pale cheeks drained from them, Merlin realised he had really shocked her. But how?

“I’m sorry…” he started hesitantly. “I didn’t mean to scare you… Gaius said it would be ok.”

“You!” she exclaimed again. She was starting to look a little crazed. “I’ve seen you!”

“My lady?”

“In my dreams! You’re the boy from my dreams!” She looked positively wild now, her dark eyes never looking away from Merlin’s face as she stalked towards him. Merlin stepped back from her, cursing Gaius for not warning him the lady was… unwell.

“Your dreams?” he asked politely, trying to stay on her good side.

“I have dreams you see. Only they are not just dreams. They come _true_. Gaius gives me this stuff to stop me having them. But…” and here she stopped babbling and looked about, shiftily, “I don’t take it! Ssssssh!” She started to giggle.

Merlin tried for a smile, deciding it was probably safest to humour her…

“But now _you_ are here and everything will be better. We will win.”

“Urmm…”

The lady threw her head back and laughed out loud. 

Merlin watched.

When she quietened she looked back to him, “You must think I’m crazy! And maybe I am a little by now. But you must believe this.” She grasped Merlin’s wrists, hissing, “I have _seen_ it. You and Arthur will take back this kingdom and Camelot shall be free once more!”

“Ok…” Merlin felt for the door handle behind his back.

“Have you seen my brother? Have you seen Arthur?” she asked, sounding almost normal again.

“Yes…”

“How is he? Is he ok? Alined won’t let me see him.”

She looked so worried…

“He’s… ok.” Merlin didn’t want to tell her the whole truth – who knew what that would do to her – but equally he didn’t want to lie.

“Can you tell him… tell him I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was caught. I’m sorry for everything.” Tears started to well up in her eyes and Merlin suddenly felt pity for her. She had been alone for so long. It was no wonder she was a little bit… different. He smiled (genuinely this time) at her and nodded his head. If he ever had a chance he would pass on the message. If he never could – well Lady Morgana would be blissfully ignorant and thinking her message had reached Arthur might make her feel a little bit less wretched.

She smiled back at him and for the first time Merlin realised how beautiful she was.

“Thank you,” she said, much more calmly. “And tell him… in my dreams the fight back happens at the start of spring – the first daffodils have appeared. Then his knights will be restored to him and with you at his side, Alined will be defeated. Tell him.”

“I will,” promised Merlin. “If… when I next get to speak to him. I will.”

The lady made him repeat what he had to say three times over before she was satisfied that he remembered her words exactly. And then she just stood there, not saying a word, watching him.

“I… I’ll go now?” Merlin eventually asked, not entirely sure what the protocol was with this patient.

She snatched the vial from his hand and walked back towards the window, still silent. Merlin assumed that was the closest to a dismissal he was going to get so he left the room and started back down the corridor towards the physician’s chambers, reflecting on the promise he had just made.

He would tell Arthur everything she had said, if he ever had the chance. It just wasn’t likely that such a chance would ever occur…

Five days later Merlin reflected back on just how mistaken he’d been…

* * *

Camelot was under attack! 

Merlin had been out in the courtyard, returning from gathering herbs for Gaius, when a huge winged monster flew over the walls and dived down into the courtyard, sending people running blindly in panic, screaming for help.

Merlin had tried to do what Gaius had said, he had tried to keep his head down, let the guards deal with it, but when it had dived down again, talons out, directly towards Gwen, he had no choice. He flung out his hand and flung out a spell that hit the beast square in the chest, knocking it out of the air into a broken heap in the courtyard. Merlin looked to where Gwen was still standing, looking shocked and scared. She looked back to him, eyes still wide with terror.

“It’s alright Gwen!” Merlin called across to her, not noticing how everything had fallen silent. “You’re safe!”

“Thanks to you Merlin.”

The words didn’t come from Gwen’s lips. They came from behind him, in a voice that Merlin recognised only too well.

Starting to feel a little sick Merlin slowly turned around, dreading what he knew he must see.

King Alined was standing on the steps of the castle, looking at him speculatively (and because even the prospect of his near death couldn’t stop Merlin from looking to Arthur he noticed the slave was standing a pace behind the king, an expression of… disgust?... on his face).

“Now why did you not tell me you are a sorcerer?” and pleasant as the words were they were laced with a threat cold as steel.

“I… uh…,” Merlin was trembling. He couldn’t help himself. How could he explain?

“Ah, sire?” It was Gaius, speaking from behind the king. “Perhaps we could discuss this somewhere… ah… more discreet?” The old man lowered his voice slightly but Merlin could still just about catch, “I promise, it will be of benefit to you.”

Silence.

Silence.

Silence for so long Merlin could almost see the scaffold in front of him.

And then…

A nod.

**

And so Merlin was on trial.

Even if it was only Alined, Gaius and him (and a handful of guards because Alined never risked anything) in the room, Merlin knew there could only be two outcomes: the first (Alined accepting what he and Gaius could explain and deciding to use Merlin for his own ends) was distasteful; the second…

Thankfully, for once Merlin managed to keep his mouth shut, leaving the talking to Gaius, who sprinkled just enough truth (“never studied magic”, “knows no spells”) into the story (“today’s blast was just lucky”, “he has no conscious control, it’s very erratic”) to make it plausible. And when the King pronounced that although he _should_ have been told, there would be no ill consequences (the ‘this time’ went unsaid but not unheard), Merlin could have kissed Gaius!

Indeed, he felt so giddy with relief he barely heard as the King said, 

“From now on Merlin you will be the Official Court Sorcerer. In return for helping me every now and then with a few little tasks you will have unrestricted access to my extensive library. You should find more than enough information there to teach you what you need to know.”

It wasn’t a question, but the King was waiting for an answer.

“Uh… yes sire… thank you sire,” Merlin stuttered (after a pointed glance from Gaius), trying to sound happy. Really, he just felt sick again. _A few little tasks_ … he had a horrible suspicion he wouldn’t like them…

**

The next day his appointment was made official in the morning audience.

“To show my gratitude for his brave actions yesterday, I have decided to appoint Merlin Emrys as my Court Sorcerer…”

Merlin cringed with embarrassment at being the centre of attention.

“… I gift him chambers more appropriate to his new position…”

Merlin kept his eyes fixed on a point just behind Alined’s shoulder so he saw the jester’s eyes get narrower and narrower as the King made his announcement. Merlin wondered, if the jester did have magic as Gaius suspected, why was he not already Court Sorcerer…? 

“… and as an additional reward I shall gift him my slave for the day.”

What? Merlin’s mouth dropped open. The king smiled at him.

“I’ve seen you watching him. I hope you _enjoy_ him as much as I do…”

Gaius nudged Merlin.

“Wuh… I… thank you sire,” Merlin managed, remembering this was supposed to be a great honour, “Truly… I … thank you.”

He didn’t dare look down at the man who had just been gifted to him, the man who had helped him out once, and now the King was telling him he should… _enjoy_ …

And then Alined was snapping the cold manacle around his wrist and declaring the audience over, swooping out of the room.

Merlin stood helplessly, not sure what just happened.

“Merlin, listen,” Gaius suddenly whispered in his ear, urgent and so soft Merlin could barely catch it. “Tell Arthur, twenty five and eighty and soon. Sssh.” he urged as Merlin started to turn his head. And then he was gone.

One of the guards came up to Merlin to show him to his new chamber and Merlin followed him silently, still in shock, trying to ignore the cold metal rubbing around his wrist and definitely not thinking about a matching metal collar and the neck it was around…


	3. For the Love of a Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) in response to the prompt

**Title:** For the Love of a Kingdom  
 **Author:** et_cetera55  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Alined  
 **Warnings:** **Non-con** , **Dub-con** , Explicit sex  
 **Spoilers:** Character spoilers for 2.10  
 **Word count:** ~21 000  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own either of the boys (but yay for BBC and Shine who brought them to us).  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) in response to the prompt  
 _Arthur/Other, Arthur slave!Fic. Camelot is defeated by another kingdom, and the new king keeps Arthur as his slave._

It wasn’t until the guard had left the chamber, shutting the door behind him that Merlin finally looked at the blonde man standing in front of him. The man’s usual blank expression was replaced by a look of betrayal that hurt Merlin – it wasn’t his fault! He had just been saving Gwen!

And then time seemed to slow down as Arthur sank to his knees in front of Merlin, his eyes still looking up from under his lashes into Merlin’s face. Merlin felt his cock harden as he stared back down at the collared man now only inches away from his groin, watched as the slave started raising his hands to the laces of Merlin’s breeches, rubbing his strong fingers over Merlin’s erection. Images of what the King in Merlin’s dreams did to him from this position flashed through Merlin’s head, and now this real-life King seemed to be following suit…

Merlin stifled a gasp as the fingers pressed harder through his breeches, the friction from the material sending pleasure throbbing through him…

But this wasn’t the King in his dreams, this was a slave and he wasn’t touching Merlin out of want but because he was _forced_ to…

Merlin leapt back as if burned, the chain from his wrist pulling on Arthur’s collar, tugging his head forwards slightly.

“No! No! I don’t want…” Merlin started breathlessly, but stopped as the slave raised a sneering eyebrow at him – the man had felt his erection, had heard him respond, of course he knew Merlin wanted.

But not like this.

Merlin fumbled frantically with the metal bracelet and practically threw it at the slave in his haste to get it off.

The man was still on his knees, still watching him, still with a slight sneer but also now looking slightly puzzled.

“It’s wrong! This…,” Merlin gestured to Arthur, “is wrong!”

Merlin took another step back, still flustered, trying to get the situation back under control, trying to get himself back under control.

And then he remembered something to distract him,

“I have a message, from Gaius. I don’t understand it though.”

“Tell me.” And with those two words Arthur seemed to change. Even though he remained on his knees, Arthur was suddenly every inch the King, demanding a report from his subject.

“He said to tell you twenty-five and eighty and soon…”

Arthur nodded. “Nothing more?”

“He didn’t really have time.”

Arthur was silent for a beat. “I guess Gaius trusts you then… he trusts you even though you have magic.”

Merlin figured he should have realised that Arthur would be distrustful of magic, his father had always banned it and then magic had basically taken his kingdom from him.

“He trusted me enough to let me see the Lady Morgana,” Merlin offered.

“You’ve seen Morgana? How is she? Is she ok?” Arthur’s eyes lit up with hope as he questioned Merlin eagerly.

“She…” how to do this without hurting the man… “She’s ok, I think. She sent a message. She said that she was sorry for being caught, sorry for everything.”

Arthur’s face snapped from hope to that carefully schooled blank expression Merlin hated so much. He quickly continued, “And she wanted me to tell you about her dreams. She said to say that the fight back happens when the first daffodils have appeared. Then your knights will be restored to you and…” Merlin hesitated slightly, not sure how Arthur would take the next bit of the message, “…with me at your side, Alined will be defeated.”

Arthur was looking at him with open curiosity now. “Did she say anything else about her dreams?”

“No. That was it – she made me repeat it until I was word-perfect. Why do you both care so much about it – it was just a dream? Wasn’t it?”

Arthur pursed his lips, cocking his head to one side, clearly weighing something up. Merlin waited. Finally the man’s expression cleared, “Can I…?” he gestured vaguely. Merlin was confused… but then realised that Arthur was asking for permission to move from his kneeling position.

“Oh… of course!” Merlin exclaimed, feeling both embarrassed and guilty that he hadn’t thought about if before. “You don’t have to… I mean you’re not… you can do what you want.”

The man frowned slightly at him, as if trying to work him out, and then nodded, stood up and wandered slowly to the window. He stood before it, looking out at the kingdom, arms clasped tightly across his chest.

“Morgana told me,” he started quietly, still looking out of the window, “The night before… all this… happened. She has true dreams. She is a seer. I didn’t believe her. But she foresaw _everything_. She even foresaw me doing… But this dream, this dream gives me hope. Maybe she will be right about this too… and _you_ were in it?”

Merlin nodded, and then realised Arthur wouldn’t see it, “Yes. She said she knew me from her dream.”

“Gaius trusts you with a message… Morgana trusts you with a message… and you were in her dreams…” He fell silent.

“I know you have no reason to believe me,” Merlin said, softly, “but you can trust me. I will help you however I can.”

Suddenly Arthur turned back towards him, those bright blue eyes piercing through him.

“Why?”

Merlin felt that the answer _because I fantasise about you every day, imagining your hands on me, your mouth on me, you inside me…_ wasn’t going to be useful so he settled for, “Because it is wrong! Keeping you like this is wrong!”

“You pity me,” Arthur stated, dully. “That time… you watched me and you pitied me.”

Merlin knew what Arthur said was the truth, but knew that that was not what Arthur wanted – needed – to hear, so he settled for a different truth, “I was angry for you.”

Arthur’s eyes flickered as he searched Merlin’s face. Finally, he nodded. Merlin wondered if that meant he had passed the inspection, was about to ask when suddenly they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Quick as a flash, Arthur was back in front of Merlin, on his knees, holding out the bracelet to him. Merlin took it, a little puzzled.

“Act annoyed at the interruption,” Arthur hissed quietly.

“What is it?” Merlin called out, trying to imitate an imperious noble while watching, confused, as Arthur rubbed his sleeve back and forth over his lips.

“Some books from his majesty, sir,” came the timid reply.

“Bring them in!” Merlin commanded, only just remembering not to say please.

A servant he didn’t know pushed his way past the door, a tall pile of books in his arms. The servant suddenly froze, his gaze caught by something. Merlin followed his gaze… to Arthur.

Arthur’s hair was mussed up, his lips coloured deep red and swollen, and he was swallowing hard and wiping something from the corner of his mouth as he had done in his chamber that time Merlin had watched him… Gods! Merlin’s erection, which had started to disappear during their conversation, was back with a vengeance, his breeches becoming painfully tight, as he realised what Arthur was doing, what the servant must see. Arthur flickered a quick glance up to him, reminding him to play his part.

Merlin swallowed and tried again for imperious, “Don’t just stand there! Put them on the table and get out!” It came out slightly strangled but the servant still jumped and scurried to do as he was told.

Merlin watched him closely – anything to distract himself from the bright-eyed, flushed man kneeling so near him…

As the door shut behind the servant Merlin had no more excuse for looking away. He turned back to Arthur, knowing that Arthur _must_ have seen his body’s response, must now be seeing Merlin’s cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Arthur was sitting back on his haunches, and to Merlin’s slight relief, wasn’t looking at Merlin, but was looking at the door, thoughtfully.

“Why did you…?”

“Alined sent him to spy,” Arthur interrupted. “He likes to know how… what people do with… to me, so he can taunt me with it later. Normally he waits a bit longer though…”

Merlin tried to quell the bile that rose in his throat at the thought of what the nobles might do to Arthur, instead trying to concentrate on what Arthur was seemingly worried about.

“You think that he’s suspicious of something?”

“I think so,” Arthur agreed quietly. “But I don’t know if it’s me or you.”

Merlin noticed that Arthur was very carefully looking anywhere except at him, which meant the man had seen his… problem (which was rapidly disappearing with his utter humiliation).

“You? Why should he be suspicious of you? You do _everything_ he says!” Merlin blurted out, without thinking, trying to cover his shame.

Arthur, still crouching, flinched and glanced away. Merlin could have kicked himself!

“Sorry… I…”

“Doesn’t matter,” Arthur muttered, finally standing. “It’s true. I do.”

Suddenly he looked back to Merlin, pinning Merlin in place with his gaze, “I’ve not given in you know,” he said earnestly. And then he was turning away, walking to the fireplace, leaning over it, bracing himself on his fists.

“I don’t know why I said that,” Arthur started again, in a low voice, shaking his head. “I don’t know why I explained about Morgana’s dreams. I don’t know _you_. You could be working for _him_. You are a sorcerer after all – of course you would support him over me. But somehow… I just feel I can trust you…”

Merlin stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

“When I first came here and saw you… It wasn’t just because it is wrong… what Alined does… there was something else… something about you…” Merlin paused, trying to marshal his thoughts, “It’s as if somehow… we’re… connected? That sounds ridiculous I know, sorry.”

Arthur said nothing so Merlin continued, “But I am on your side. I want to help.”

Arthur just nodded, not moving from the fireplace.

Merlin waited.

And waited.

But the man was still silent.

“Well,” Merlin finally started in a falsely cheerful voice, “I guess I had better start reading some of these books. I can’t imagine Alined will wait very patiently for me to figure out all of these spells.”

Still nothing.

“I guess you had better stay in here – but you can do whatever you want. I don’t know… read… sleep? Feel free to use the bed…”

“Hhmpfs,” came the scoff from the fireplace.

“Arthur?”

“Another of Alined’s _little games_ \- this used to be my chamber. You’ve just offered me the use of my own bed.”

And for the first time Merlin looked around properly at the room. It was huge. Red velvet drapes flanked its many windows and surrounded the fourposter. The fireplace Arthur was leaning over was huge and ornately carved. Even the furniture was beautiful. A room fit for a prince indeed. And Merlin had just graciously permitted him the use of it!

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know…” Merlin stuttered.

Arthur turned around again, and smiled wryly at Merlin for the first time, “Do you always apologise this much?”

“Ah… I… sor…” Arthur actually chuckled slightly as Merlin flushed and stammered unsuccessfully, and Merlin realised he didn’t care how embarrassed he was if he could make this man laugh even a little.

“Look, how about we just sit down and you tell me about yourself.”

Suddenly Arthur was the king once more, commanding his subject.

“Why was a sorcerer masquerading as a physician’s apprentice?” Although the question was phrased casually, Arthur’s eyes were boring into Merlin and his voice was edged with steel.

“I’m not a sorcerer… well obviously I am… but I don’t think of myself like that,” Merlin started to explain himself. “I’ve never studied it. I was just _born_ with it. My mother says I was moving things with magic before I could even speak. Although don’t tell Alined… Gaius thinks if he knew what I really… am he would have me killed,” Merlin added belatedly.

“So you’re really powerful?” Arthur sounded wary, but curious.

“I… I don’t know.”

Both men were silent, each contemplating what Merlin’s last answer meant.

“Why did you come here?” Arthur started the interrogation once more.

“The ban on magic was lifted and I wanted to go somewhere I could use magic freely. It’s so horrible having to hide it the whole time. I feel like I’m lying to everyone.” Arthur looked interested at that. “But then I got here and Gaius showed me I still couldn’t use it freely. He did promise to teach me some spells though, so I stayed. And then… well you know the rest.” Merlin shrugged.

“I noticed you that first day. You kept staring at me. You looked… disgusted,” Arthur said quietly, oh so quietly, looking down at the sheepskin in front of the hearth. “And then that day you were in Alined’s chambers… you still looked disgusted, and pitying too. I _hated_ it. The next day though, there was something else…”

“Gaius had finally explained who you were,” Merlin interrupted. “Why you were there. I couldn’t, I can’t imagine what it must have cost you…” he trailed off, realising Arthur’s discomfort was increasing.

An uncomfortable silence reigned, each man lost in their own thoughts. It went on.

And on.

And on.

Until,

“Those numbers are knights and men.”

“Huh?” Merlin asked, confused.

“Twenty five and eighty, the number of knights and common men who have gathered to help me.”

“Oh…” Merlin was suddenly reminded of the ‘friends’ Gaius had mentioned. “So Morgana’s dream…?”

“Means that I won’t do anything about it until early spring. Hopefully it will prove another true dream.”

“But Gaius said ‘soon’.”

“He was meaning until everyone will be gathered. They won’t move until I get word to them.”

“Well I could get a message back to Gaius if you want?" Merlin nearly cringed as he heard how pathetically eager he sounded!

“Maybe,” Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

**

Finally Arthur finished the inquisition, turned his chair towards the fire and waved an arm at Merlin, which Merlin presumed meant that he could get on with reading some spells. So he settled down to work, trying not to think about the man behind him with the tanned, toned body and sparkling blue eyes.

Lunch came and went – Merlin was careful to ask the servant who brought it up to leave it outside the door, thus avoiding the whole ‘Arthur on his knees’ charade and any further humiliation.

Occasionally Arthur asked him questions, about his home of Ealdor, about his mother, about his life as Gaius’ apprentice. Merlin wanted to ask Arthur about his former life, but realised it was probably a touchy subject, and so the conversation was very one-sided and uncomfortable.

After a while Arthur was clearly getting restless. He was up and pacing around the room, moving first to the window, and then to the bed, and then back to the fireplace again. Merlin supposed that as a prince he had always been busy fighting or hunting or whatever it is princes do. He must be incredibly bored now. Merlin had offered him a book, but Arthur had turned his nose up at books of _sorcery_ , and there was very little else Merlin could do to help.

The constant pacing was actually getting very annoying.

“Why don’t you… oh I don’t know…” Merlin was saved from having to come up with any further suggestion for how Arthur might entertain himself by a knock on the door.

“What is it!” Merlin called out, slightly panicked at the sudden interruption, his voice cracking as he watched Arthur pause at the foot of the bed and start to unlace his breeches.

“Sir, the king has found more books.”

Merlin only half heard, his attention focussed on Arthur who now had dropped his breeches down below his knees.

“Mer _lin_!” Arthur hissed.

Merlin shook his head, trying to shake his focus from the distracting vision in front of him onto what Arthur wanted.

“Hurry up!”

Oh. The servant with the books.

Merlin stepped up to Arthur and fumbled with his laces, his fingers trembling, as Arthur turned and bent over the bed, spreading his legs. He looked _glorious_ : smooth pale skin covering those toned thighs, that firm arse…

Merlin was hard again.

Painfully hard.

He loosened his breeches fully and pulled his cock free, sucking a breath through his teeth as his fingers grazed the too-sensitive skin.

“Merlin!” Arthur’s hiss brought him back to reality once more.

“Sorry!” he whispered back, before raising his voice and calling, “Come in then!”

The same servant as before entered. Merlin looked away, utterly embarrassed.

Embarrassment turned to complete humiliation when the servant left and Arthur turned around before Merlin had the chance to pull his breeches up, before he had the chance to hide his erection which twitched when Arthur’s gaze turned towards it.

Arthur froze.

Merlin froze.

Arthur’s gaze moved back up to Merlin’s face, studying him intently. And then it was like a spell broken, Arthur quickly bending down and clutching at his breeches, dragging them up. Merlin knew his obsession with the man was far too great when he caught a glimpse of Arthur’s cock as Arthur pulled the breeches up over it, and thought it looked half-hard. His fantasies had obviously now become truly vivid.

A quiet cough from Arthur alerted Merlin to the fact his own breeches were still unlaced. Flushing even deeper red he laced himself back up, wincing at the tightness. Arthur gave him another penetrating look, and then turned away.

 

 

Neither of them said anything else for the remainder of the afternoon – Merlin got back to trying to concentrate on his books, Arthur went back to pacing, now and then muttering under his breath words Merlin couldn’t catch.

When a guard came to collect Arthur, they were ready: the manacle was once more around Merlin’s wrist and Arthur was on his knees, looking up from under his blond eyelashes.

As Arthur stood to follow the guard out of the room he whispered in Merlin’s ear,

“Tell Gaius the dream,”

and as the guard was walking out, pulling the chain between them tight, Arthur whispered,

“I think you might be a good man, Merlin Emrys.”


	4. For the Love of a Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) in response to the prompt

**Title:** For the Love of a Kingdom  
 **Author:** et_cetera55  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Alined  
 **Warnings:** **Non-con** , **Dub-con** , Explicit sex  
 **Spoilers:** Character spoilers for 2.10  
 **Word count:** ~21 000  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own either of the boys (but yay for BBC and Shine who brought them to us).  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) in response to the prompt  
 _Arthur/Other, Arthur slave!Fic. Camelot is defeated by another kingdom, and the new king keeps Arthur as his slave._

 

Later, when Merlin found out quite how lonely a person could get in such a large room with only his books for company all evening, he made his way down to see Gaius.

“Merlin!” the old man called out, welcomingly as Merlin pushed the door open. “I didn’t expect to see you this evening. Is everything ok?”

“Yeh, it’s fine Gaius. I’m fine – you don’t need to worry. I just needed some company.”

Gaius’ eyes lit up, obviously flattered that Merlin would seek him out – clearly Merlin had been truly revolting to him if his mentor didn’t realise how much Merlin appreciated him. Merlin collapsed into a chair in front of the fire.

“How was your day?” he asked. “Have you found anyone to replace me yet?”

“I’ve found a boy who can make deliveries for me, at least. I won’t have to traipse down to the lower town too much. But how was your day, Merlin?” Gaius questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Awkward,” Merlin finally admitted with a sigh. He realised Gaius was waiting for him to say more, but he wasn’t about to embarrass himself _again_ so he changed the subject slightly. “That time I took a potion up for the Lady Morgana, she gave me a message for Arthur. I told him and he said I should tell you.”

Gaius raised his eyebrow further at that and as Merlin recounted the dream it practically disappeared into his hairline.

“Did Arthur say anything else to you?”

“He told me about the kn… what some numbers meant,” Merlin quickly amended, remembering how many times Gaius had warned him about eavesdroppers.

“He did?” Gaius looked thoughtful, “Despite your magic…”

“Yeh. He wasn’t too keen on that,” Merlin muttered.

“No. He wouldn’t be.”

Merlin supposed Gaius was right – it was understandable that Arthur might share the same prejudices as his father, particularly now magic had been the main reason he had lost his kingdom.

“Gaius. I want to help.”

“Merlin, I can’t ask you to do that. It’s too dangerous.” Gaius actually sounded like he would consider it, so Merlin decided to press further.

“I don’t care. Please let me help.”

“Maybe.”

And that was the strongest commitment he could get from Gaius all evening.

The two of them sat by the fire, sometimes chatting, sometimes lost in their own thoughts, until the moon was high in the sky.

“I had better go. Alined will probably want me to demonstrate some spells I’ve learnt tomorrow and I would imagine it would help if I was awake.”

Gaius nodded. “Good night Merlin. Look after yourself.”

**

Alined didn’t ask for a demonstration the next day, but he did at the end of the week. And again at the end of the next one. After the third demonstration of pretty lights and levitating crockery Alined was getting decidedly cranky about the types of spells Merlin was apparently learning. This time he ordered Merlin to learn a particularly vicious, dark spell that would turn a person to stone. Or more accurately, trap the person’s mind inside a stone body, unable to move.

It made Merlin feel ill even reading the words on the page, and every time he tried to cast it he ended up losing the contents of his stomach. Half of him wanted to fail at learning this – it was disgusting and wrong and he knew Alined probably had someone in mind for Merlin to use it on – but if he didn’t succeed Alined would either decide he was useless or that he was deceiving him, both of which would most likely have the same fatal outcome.

He had one day left to master it and so had barricaded himself in his chambers, barely noticing anymore the entrance and exit of servants with his meals, his laundry, the remains of the dead animals he had been practicing on. He barely even registered the knock on the door the first time it came. When it was repeated, more insistently this time, he sighed wearily and called out, “Yes?”

The door opened to reveal Gaius.

“Merlin! You look terrible!”

“Mmm,” Merlin knew he couldn’t deny it.

“Still not managed it?”

Merlin shook his head, “No. Every time I start to get the spell out right I’m sick before I can finish it.”

Gaius pursed his lips and came to look at the book. He was just about to speak again when there was a loud scream coming from the courtyard. They both rushed over to the window and saw that absolute chaos had broken out. People were running in all directions, except one, Merlin realised. He looked to what they were running from and saw that a bull had got loose. It was clearly very angry, its eyes rolling back in its head, its nostrils flared. It shifted around, clearly disturbed by the crowd’s shouts and movements, but then it stopped, lowered its head, pawed at the ground… Merlin followed its glare to see a young girl standing at the other end of the courtyard, apparently frozen in fear. The bull started to move off, quickly increasing the pace of its charge, so Merlin did the only thing he could think of: he levitated a piece of the masonry and dropped it on its head, killing it instantly. The people in the courtyard looked up and seeing him burst into cheers, but Merlin knew the bull’s owner wouldn’t be too happy at the death of their prize bull, and Alined cared far more for the happiness of the landowners than the lives of the common folk.

The pat Gaius gave his shoulder, along with the not very comforting, “Keep going Merlin. I’m sure you’ll get there _eventually_ ,” said it all. He was doomed.

**

But apparently not, because the next day at the morning audience when the bull’s owner brought a grievance about the animal the King reminded him for allowing it to escape and called Merlin forward to receive a ‘reward’.

This was it. Alined was going to ask him to demonstrate the spell.

And he was going to fail.

Again Merlin was surprised. Alined didn’t ask about the spell. Instead he said, “As a reward you may have my slave for the rest of the morning. I _know_ how much you enjoyed him last time.” And something in his voice suggested to Merlin that Alined knew all too well what had - or rather hadn’t - happened last time. Merlin risked a glance at Arthur: the man’s face was almost as expressionless as always… almost, but there was a tightening around his eyes…

 

Merlin led Arthur through the corridors back to his chamber. Arthur was lagging behind just enough that the chain was under tension and the manacle was pulling slightly on Merlin’s wrist.

As Merlin pushed the door shut behind Arthur, Arthur hissed, “He _is_ suspicious.”

“What?”

“Alined. He’s suspicious of us. He noticed last time that I wasn’t… that I was clean. I said it was because I bathed but if he asked the servants he would knew we had now water brought up. And giving me to you for some bull. It must be a trap.”

Merlin didn’t think he had ever heard Arthur say so much in one go.

“A trap? How?”

Before Arthur could answer there was a knock at the door. Arthur quickly knelt as Merlin, filled with a sudden dread, pulled the door towards him. It was Alined.

“I thought I would come and see what you two get up to, given the way you can’t take your eyes off my slave each morning. I know you won’t mind if I watch…”

 


	5. For the Love of a Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) in response to the prompt

**Title:** For the Love of a Kingdom  
 **Author:** et_cetera55  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Alined  
 **Warnings:** **Non-con** , **Dub-con** , Explicit sex  
 **Spoilers:** Character spoilers for 2.10  
 **Word count:** ~21 000  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own either of the boys (but yay for BBC and Shine who brought them to us).  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) in response to the prompt  
 _Arthur/Other, Arthur slave!Fic. Camelot is defeated by another kingdom, and the new king keeps Arthur as his slave._

 

Even as Merlin was desperately trying (and failing) to think of a way out of this situation, Alined was pushing past him, a snarling smile on his face, to go and sit in the chair by the fire, turning it first to face the bed. Arthur, meanwhile, had sunk to his knees and his hands were now rubbing over Merlin’s breeches, amazingly managing to stroke Merlin to a hardness that he felt ashamed to have.

Merlin looked down at the man. Arthur stared back up at him intently, clearly trying to say something with his eyes. He seemed to be begging Merlin to go along with this. Merlin supposed he didn’t really have any choice. Maybe once Alined saw Arthur using his hands and making Merlin come (which he was all too aware his body was desperate for, despite everything), he would be satisfied and leave them. And that wouldn’t be _too_ awkward with Arthur afterwards… every man would respond to someone playing with them like that wouldn’t they…? And it could be a lot worse… Oh gods! This was going to be terrible!

But Merlin was distracted from that thought by an intense wave of pleasure throbbing through him as Arthur increased the pressure he was applying. Arthur gave him a tiny, reassuring smile, and then looked back down again, starting to untie Merlin’s laces.

Merlin thought Arthur would have wanted to get on with this as quickly as possible but Arthur seemed to be taking his time, tracing his fingers gently over the laces before slowly, oh so slowly, undoing the knot that held them tight and slackening them one by one. Merlin felt his cock twitch and strain towards the feather-light touch, never quite getting enough pressure. He couldn’t help but gasp as the laces were slackened enough for his cock to push out into the chill air.

“Turn sideways on Merlin. I can’t see anything with your back towards me.”

With the incredible sensations shooting through him Merlin had almost managed to forget the invader in his room, but at that command he froze rigid. Arthur looked back up from his breeches and nodded ever so slightly, pushing back on one of Merlin’s thighs, encouraging him to turn. Merlin knew he had no choice. He stepped back with one foot and turned, barely noticing that his erection wasn’t exactly erect any more.

Now he could see the King out of the corner of his eye. There was no forgetting he was there now. He looked back down to Arthur. Those clear blue eyes calmed him slightly, and he drew in a shaky breath. Arthur looked back down again and Merlin had enough brain function left to note the irony of the fact that he before he had been embarrassed to have an erection in front of Arthur and now he was embarrassed to see it gone.

Arthur raised his hand to his mouth and sucked on one of his fingers, his cheeks hollowing around it. He managed to make even such a small gesture as that obscene! Then Arthur took the finger from his mouth and started to trail it over the underside of Merlin’s cock, finding that sensitive spot just under the head and teasing it gently. Merlin’s cock twitched as Merlin gave a barely suppressed moan. It felt good when he did that to himself, it felt _fantastic_ with Arthur stroking it. Arthur moved his other hand to cup Merlin’s arse, giving it a slight squeeze, making Merlin moan again.

Merlin felt he should reciprocate somehow as delightful tingles spread through his groin but he couldn’t reach Arthur properly. All he could do was run his fingers gently through Arthur’s hair. As he reached a hand out to do just that Arthur flicked a small glance up at him, filled with some meaning that Merlin couldn’t decipher, and as Merlin’s fingers started to card through the blonde locks Arthur hissed as if in pain and jerked his head forward until his nose and lips were now pressed against Merlin’s groin.

Merlin’s fingers froze instinctively. What had happened? That shouldn’t have hurt Arthur! Arthur pulled back slightly, shooting Merlin a glance that was definitely a warning this time, and then lowered his open mouth onto Merlin’s cock. Merlin was overwhelmed by the hot, wet sensation. It felt… _incredible_! And as Arthur’s tongue started to stroke over him, finding that sensitive spot once more, Merlin thought his legs would give way. Even just looking down at that blonde head bobbing over his own dark curls was enough of a reminder of his dreams to make Merlin hot with desire. What Arthur was doing with his tongue… and oh when he _sucked_ like that… Merlin clutched his fingers in Arthur’s hair, trying not to hurt but needing to diffuse some of the glorious tension he was feeling somehow. Merlin knew his panting was louder, faster now. He could feel the pressure building up and up… So close…

“You coming into my slave’s mouth wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,”

… and with those words Merlin was so far away again as he was brought back from his dream fantasy to reality.

He was initially confused but as the fog of pleasure cleared from his brain he realised what Alined was asking for… demanding…

No.

No. He couldn’t do that. It was horrendous enough letting Arthur suck him off (although his body cried that it wasn’t horrendous at all). But… _that_ … he couldn’t do _that_ to this poor man who had no choice of his own.

He just couldn’t.

Arthur didn’t look surprised at the demand. He just looked resigned as he slowly pulled his mouth away. And then as Merlin didn’t move he looked up at him pleadingly.

“Or was what Arthur told me you did last time not true…”

And the sneer reminded Merlin just what they were playing for. If it was just his life at risk he wouldn’t have been able to do this, but it was Arthur’s life and the kingdom as well. And he had told Arthur he could trust him…

“Get up here and undress me,” Merlin demanded, yanking on Arthur’s collar and holding his breath, still not sure how Arthur would receive this. He didn’t know if he was happy or sad to see the pleading look replaced by a quick flash of relief before the carefully schooled blank look returned as he dragged Arthur upwards.

As Arthur started to undo the buttons of his jacket, Merlin muttered so quietly that only Arthur would hear, “I’m sorry,” trying to convey in those two words just how horrible he was finding all this.

He was surprised to hear the muttered reply,

“I’ll do my best to make you enjoy this.”

And with that Arthur threw Merlin’s jacket to the floor and started to work on the neckerchief, pressing his body tight against Merlin’s as he lowered his face to Merlin’s neck and started kissing there as he untied the knot.

The friction of Arthur’s breeches against his own naked cock felt amazing. Merlin found himself grinding against Arthur, rubbing his cock against him, wanting more, as Arthur licked his neck, sucked at the flesh revealed now the neckerchief had joined the jacket on the floor.

Merlin did his best to ignore the appreciative noise from the fireplace as Arthur stepped back and pulled Merlin’s shirt over his head, before latching back on to his collarbone, nipping and sucking, his fingers tracing circles around Merlin’s nipples, his clean, musky scent filling Merlin’s nostrils.

Merlin wanted to give something in return, wanted to make Arthur feel good, but he wasn’t sure he had permission from either the King or Arthur himself, so he settled for running his hands over Arthur’s back, stroking as the muscles rippled beneath his fingers.

Arthur detached himself from Merlin’s collarbone and started to sink lower, flicking his tongue over Merlin’s chest, sending sparks through Merlin as it flicked over his nipples. And then Arthur was sinking lower still, his hands on Merlin’s breeches, tugging them down until they pooled around his ankles. Then as Merlin tried to step out of them without his legs giving way entirely, Arthur moved back up, placing little kisses over Merlin’s stomach and chest as he did so.

As Arthur moved to kiss Merlin’s neck, Merlin heard the ghost of a whisper, “Order me.” And as Merlin swallowed, trying to summon up the … courage?... in another break in the kisses he heard, “I _want_ you to.”

Merlin knew that was the most permission he could ever get. He had to do this for Arthur (and tried not to think how much his own body was craving for it himself). He unclasped the manacle still around his wrist and put it around Arthur’s. Then, summoning his most imperious voice he ordered, “Take your breeches down and bend over the bed.” He hoped the cracks in his voice would just make Alined even more convinced.

Merlin swallowed hard as Arthur moved to stand at the foot of the bed, his back to them both, and dropped his breeches. Merlin had thought his arse looked gorgeous the last time he saw it. And now, now he was going to breach it… Merlin swallowed again, and on trembling legs moved to position himself behind Arthur, pressing a hand down on Arthur’s back, pushing him to bend over.

At least he had his back to Alined now. Now it was just Arthur and him. He raised a hand and gingerly stroked a finger over Arthur’s smooth skin, tracing over his hip and then down to his firm, tight arse. Merlin trailed it across to the crack and gently pushed his fingers between the two cheeks. He was not going to rush this. He gently rubbed his finger over Arthur, finding his entrance and rubbing gently around it. A whispered spell and suddenly his finger was covered in a slick oil. He didn’t like to use magic on Arthur when he knew the man hated it, but his oil was across the room and if he moved to get it he doubted Alined would allow him to use it. This way Alined would think he was going in dry – which would no doubt please the sick bastard.

Even his thoughts returning to Alined could not dampen his erection as Arthur, rather than freezing at the use of magic like Merlin had suspected, gave a soft sigh and spread his legs further apart.

Merlin couldn’t resist any longer. He pushed a slick finger inside Arthur, past that ring of muscles, still surprisingly tight considering all the man must have suffered. He gently rocked his finger in and out, stroking, until he found that spot that he knew, from the little experience he did have, felt amazing. Arthur hissed as he rubbed over it, and Merlin hoped that Alined would interpret it as a hiss of pain. As Arthur started to rock back into him, Merlin added another slick finger, stroking and scissoring and stretching. Another stifled hiss. The sound went straight to Merlin’s already leaking cock.

Praying that Arthur was ready, knowing he couldn’t prepare him any more, Merlin licked his other hand and stroked the saliva over his own cock, moaning softly as his body received some of the attention it was craving. Another whispered spell and he was lining his slick cock up, using his hand to spread Arthur’s cheeks, and was pushing into Arthur the moment his fingers pulled out.

Tight.

Oh so tight.

And _hot_.

Merlin felt dizzy and light-headed with the intensity of it as he paused for a breath and felt Arthur adjust to him. Knowing he wouldn’t last long, not in _this_ , Merlin pulled back and then thrust in again, hard. So hard Arthur was pushed forward slightly by the thrust. Merlin took hold of Arthur’s hips and braced him ready as he thrust again, harder than before, as he buried himself to the hilt in Arthur, feeling the muscles tight around him. As Merlin pulled out again he instinctively moved one hand round Arthur, reaching for him. To Merlin’s surprise, Arthur was hard. Obviously Arthur couldn’t be aroused by what they were doing, it was just his body’s natural response, but Merlin was determined to make him enjoy it even just a little, so he wrapped a slick hand round Arthur’s cock and as he thrust into Arthur’s arse he tugged his hand down Arthur’s shaft. Arthur’s choked off moan told Merlin Arthur had liked it. Merlin no longer cared that Alined probably wouldn’t approve, Arthur was going to get something back.

Thrilling not only with the deep-seated waves of pleasure emanating from his groin, but also in the little sounds Arthur made as he played with him, Merlin sped up the pace, thrusting faster and faster, thrusting his hand over Arthur in the same rhythm. Faster and harder. Merlin could feel the tension in his groin winding tighter and tighter, feel himself come closer and closer to the edge.

His hand on Arthur’s hip, now slick with sweat and oil, kept slipping, not giving him the purchase he needed to hold Arthur still while he banged into him. Needing a hold somewhere, anywhere, Merlin slipped his hand over Arthur’s back, moving upwards until his fingers touched the cool metal of Arthur’s collar. That would work.

Curling his fingers around it Merlin pulled back on it, pulling it down into Arthur’s collar bone as he thrust in again to that wonderful hot, tight passage.

And again.

And again.

And then the muscles surrounding Merlin’s cock _squeezed_ and it was just too _intense_. Merlin came hard, spurting into Arthur, shuddering as thrills of pleasure throbbed through him.

It wasn’t until his vision had cleared and his mind had unfogged that Merlin realised the squeeze was because Arthur came – the evidence of which was all over his hand. Arthur had come. Merlin quickly wiped his hand on the sheet, hoping Alined wouldn’t notice. Alined. Merlin slowly pulled himself out of Arthur, wincing slightly as the cold air hit his wet cock.

“Get dressed,” he ordered hoarsely. He kept his head down as he went to grab hiw own breeches, feeling utterly sickened with himself. He had enjoyed it. Enjoyed it so much. And as he pulled his shirt over his head and looked up to see Arthur turned towards him, a red line visible over the top of his neckline, he felt so ashamed. He had done _that_.

But Arthur was looking at him almost kindly as he walked towards Merlin and plucked the neckerchief from his hands. Tying it around his neck he heard Arthur whisper, “I was hard for you Merlin. I came because it was _you_.” Arthur reached down for the jacket and held it out for Merlin to shrug into, and again he whispered, “When the time is right, get the Lady Morgana out. Please. I _know_ I can trust you.”

Merlin felt humbled and a little overwhelmed.

“As it’s nearly lunchtime I shall take my slave back myself. I’m so _pleased_ you enjoyed him… _this_ time…”

Merlin watched silently as Alined clasped the manacle around his own wrist and tugged Arthur out of the door. Arthur didn’t look at Merlin again as he left.

Weak and trembling with exhaustion and relief and shame, Merlin collapsed to the floor, and tried to hold back the tears.


	6. For the Love of a Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) in response to the prompt

**Title:** For the Love of a Kingdom  
 **Author:** et_cetera55  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Alined  
 **Warnings:** **Non-con** , **Dub-con** , Explicit sex  
 **Spoilers:** Character spoilers for 2.10  
 **Word count:** ~21 000  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own either of the boys (but yay for BBC and Shine who brought them to us).  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) in response to the prompt  
 _Arthur/Other, Arthur slave!Fic. Camelot is defeated by another kingdom, and the new king keeps Arthur as his slave._

 

 

What had he done? _Gods!_ What _had_ he done?

It was _rape_!

It didn’t matter that he had had as little choice in the matter as Arthur, he had still fucked a man who had no chance to say no, a slave! And he had _enjoyed_ it… he must have done… he managed it didn’t he… he _came_ … Gods!

Merlin could hold back no longer: sobs forced their way out as tears streamed down his face.

He stayed there, on his knees, completely overwhelmed by his shame. He ignored the few knocks that he heard on his door, he didn’t care as the fire burnt down to ashes in the grate, he didn’t notice the room darkening as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky.

Another knock on the door.

He ignored it.

And again.

He didn’t respond.

“Merlin?”

It was Gaius.

Merlin didn’t want to see him. Definitely not _him_.

“Merlin? I know you’re in there. Why won’t you answer the door? Are you ok?”

Merlin had no room to feel bad for ignoring Gaius – he couldn’t possibly feel any worse than he did already.

“Merlin!” Gaius sounded frustrated now. “That’s it! I’m coming in!”

Merlin tried, but he couldn’t summon up the energy to magically lock the door. He just stayed where he was, staring at the floor, as the door opened.

“Merlin!”

Merlin saw a pair of brown boots move until they were only a pace away from him. He felt a hand land heavily on his arm.

“Oh Merlin, what has he done to you?”

The hand tightened around his arm and started pulling him upwards. Merlin was too tired to resist.

“Up you get. Come on. Sit down on the bed. There you go.”

Merlin did as he was told.

“Now my boy, what happened?”

Merlin shook his head.

“I know Alined followed you in here. I know he left later with Arthur. It might help to talk about it…?”

Merlin shook his head more vehemently.

“Ok.”

Gaius seemed to have got the message as he didn’t press the issue further. They sat there in silence, Gaius next to Merlin, until,

“Look Merlin, I need your help. But you’re of no help to me like this. You won’t even look at me! _Please_ Merlin!”

Help. He could help Gaius. Maybe if he helped Gaius it would make up, just a little, for what he had done. And Gaius sounded desperate.

Merlin looked up and across to Gaius, seeing him properly for the first time. Gaius looked… worried. That was bad. He hadn’t meant to make Gaius worry, to make another person feel bad…

Merlin shook his head, trying to dispel the misery enough for him to focus on what Gaius was saying.

“… outside?”

“Sorry? I don’t think… I missed that. Sorry Gaius.”

“I said, how about we talk about this outside? You look like you need some fresh air.”

“I do?”

“Yes. You do. Trust me on this Merlin.”

Getting the impression that Gaius was wanting to go out for more than just fresh air Merlin rubbed his arm over his face, using his sleeve to wipe off the salt encrusted there, and stood up, his legs still feeling slightly shaky.

 

He followed Gaius out of the castle, into the courtyard. Gaius walked to the centre of it, and then stopped.

Merlin was confused.

“Uh… Gaius?”

“If we whisper, we shouldn’t be overheard out here. And standing here we can see if anyone approaches.”

“Oh… ok…” Merlin lowered his voice, curiosity now starting to break through his wretchedness. “What is it Gaius? What do you need help with?”

“Haven’t you noticed Merlin?” Gaius whispered, still glancing around the courtyard nervously. “You can’t see them now the sun has set obviously, but the first daffodil is out. It’s happening in three days.”

“It… three days… what can I do? How can I help, Gaius?” Merlin whispered back, fiercely.

“Sir Leon is in charge. He hasn’t explained it all to me yet, but he knows of your magic and that I trust you, so he asks if you could do something in advance.”

“Anything Gaius. You know how much I want A...” Merlin choked slightly, “…him free.”

“As long as he is manacled to the King, all Alined has to do the moment he sees Leon and his men is hold a blade to Arthur’s throat and it’s all over. For ever. We need Arthur unchained.”

Merlin started to feel a slight sense of hope.

“Well I could probably learn how to vanish the chain connecting them, but I can’t do that in advance. Alined would notice. I would have to be there at the time.”

“No,” Gaius replied. “Leon doesn’t want to risk the King’s blade being faster than your spell. He was wondering if you do something more along the lines of enchanting a key to open the collar and get it to Arthur in advance? Then Arthur could unlock it just before the knights arrive.”

It sounded possible… but…

“But how will Arthur know the knights are coming until they arrive? Then it will be that he has to unlock it faster than Alined can draw a blade.”

“Leon suggested a way round that,” Gaius started. “It’s going to happen when the King is taking his evening meal. Arthur usually has to wait under the table – once he is under it he can remove the collar and no one will notice until the knights arrive.”

Yes! That could work! He could do that! And maybe this could atone in some way for what he had done to Arthur, maybe the man could one day forgive him just a little.

"That's brilliant Gaius! I can do that! There must be a spell for it in one of the books somewhere..." Merlin paused. There was something about the awful events of earlier… something nagging at him... it was… oh yes…

“Gaius. Earlier, Arthur asked me to get the Lady Morgana out when it happens. He said…” Merlin’s voice cracked, “… he said he trusted me to do it.”

Gaius looked at him curiously, but as Merlin offered nothing else he nodded and said, “Ok. I will tell Sir Leon. I expect he will be glad of the help. Now we had better go back in before anyone gets suspicious.”

Merlin nodded, already running through spells that might enchant a key in his head. He was determined. He would get the key to Arthur. He would rescue the Lady Morgana. He would be worthy of Arthur’s trust. He _would not_ fail.

 

 

As they reached the corridor where Gaius had to turn off to return to his chambers he took hold of Merlin’s sleeve, bringing him to a halt.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it, Merlin.”

“No Gaius. I can’t. I just can’t.” Merlin hated seeing the disappointment and worry on his mentor’s face, but he didn’t want to think about it anymore. He couldn’t. He had research to concentrate on…

* * *

It had taken a day and a night but finally Merlin had found a spell that promised to enchant a key to fit any lock. Now he just had to make it work…

He took the key from the trunk in his room and laid it on the table next to the open book.

“ _Onspannen_ ”

There was a spectacular lack of any change in the room. The key was still on the desk, still looking dirty and worn. Merlin guessed he would have to try it to see if the spell had worked. He picked it up (noting that not only did it still look unremarkable, it felt unremarkable) and went to the wardrobe. He locked the wardrobe with its key and then took it out. He placed the trunk key into the lock and turned it, holding his breath, daring to hope…

A click!

It worked! The wardrobe was open again!

Buoyed up by his apparent success Merlin rushed t the chamber door, locking it, and then put the trunk key in the lock, turning it once more…

It worked again!

This was brilliant!

Merlin spent the next turn rushing around his room, using the key to unlock _everything_ in his room. It wasn’t until the moon was at its full height in the sky that Merlin finally felt confident the spell had worked and the key would unlock anything. He collapsed onto the bed, too tired to do more than kick his boots off, and curled up to get a few hours sleep, the key still clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

Merlin was roused from the – by now familiar – dream of Arthur as King, kneeling down before Merlin, taking him in his mouth and… by Gaius, telling him if he didn’t hurry they wouldn’t make the morning audience. It took several attempts for Merlin to understand what Gaius was telling him – he was too busy trying to pretend to himself that he had never dreamt any such thing… and even if he had, Arthur hadn’t said that he was hard for Merlin…. and he certainly hadn’t been wearing a thin collar around his neck… but eventually he noticed just how late he had slept in.

Throwing on some clothes hurriedly, he followed Gaius to the throne room, torn between anticipation and dread.

Yesterday’s audience had been… terrible…hideous… _awful_ … Merlin had spent most of it hiding in the back, unable to lift his eyes from the floor, unable to even catch a glimpse of the man that he had violated… Today probably wasn’t going to be any better, but today he had to pay attention – he had to find out when Alined wouldn’t be in his chambers.

Merlin had decided he would never get close enough to Arthur to pass on the key and message, so instead he was going to leave it in Arthur’s chambers. But when…

Merlin looked over to where Alined was listening to a noble’s complaint. His eyes drifted to the King’s manacle and without conscious thought his gaze drifted down the chain to…

Arthur looked up at him. Just for an instant. But it was long enough to flood Merlin with shame once more as he remembered… Arthur was looking away once more and Merlin tried to concentrate back on the proceedings. However, he couldn’t help but appreciate that Arthur hadn’t looked angry in that glance… more… concerned.

By the end of the audience Merlin had learnt what he needed to know – the King would be going to inspect his guards training that afternoon. He would do it then.

**

Afternoon came and found Merlin a nervous wreck! It had been bad enough the last time he was in Arthur’s chamber, but if he was caught this time, with everything that had happened since then… No. He wasn’t going to think about it.

Trying to appear terribly nonchalant, as if he had a legitimate reason to be there, Merlin walked through the corridors up to the King’s chambers.

The heavy door was shut, but no guards stood outside it (a sign Merlin had now learnt meant the King was not there). Merlin tentatively reached out to the handle and tried to turn it… Oh no! The room was locked! What was he going to do…?

Sometimes even Merlin was amazed at just how stupid he could be. He had a key that could unlock any door…! This really wasn’t a problem!

Hands trembling slightly he put the key in the lock and turned it, a part of him still worried it wouldn’t work. But it did, and Merlin quickly leapt into the room, throwing the door shut behind him. He didn’t have long.

Arthur’s room wasn’t locked – Merlin supposed Alined probably didn’t allow it. Merlin went in, reminding himself that this invasion of privacy was necessary. Now where was he going to put the key and note. He didn’t want to leave it out for Alined to find, but there weren’t all that many hiding places and it had to be somewhere Arthur would look but Alined wouldn’t…

And then he spotted it. That dirty rag. Merlin knew only too well that Arthur was bound to use it at some point before tomorrow (and he was sure Alined would never touch it). Merlin picked it up, pulling a face at the grubbiness and _crispiness_ of the material. He folded the key and tiny note inside it and dropped it back on the bed. Now all he could do was pray Alined didn’t find it because the note, whilst not giving everything away (‘Tomorrow. Dinner.), gave away enough to alert Alined and ruin all their plans.

Turning to leave the room, Merlin froze as he heard heavy footsteps. They were coming closer and closer, getting louder and louder…

And then they faded again! He was safe! Now he had to get out of here as quickly as possible. He crept to the main door, listening closely for any more footsteps. and pulled it open slowly, glancing down the corridor. It was clear. He crept out and pulled the door shut behind him. He couldn’t lock it now, he just had to hope that poor Geraint wouldn’t suffer too much.

His heart filling with hope, Merlin padded back down the corridors towards Gaius, to let him know his mission so far was successful, and to find out what the plan was for tomorrow...


	7. For the Love of a Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) in response to the prompt

**Title:** For the Love of a Kingdom  
 **Author:** et_cetera55  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Alined  
 **Warnings:** **Non-con** , **Dub-con** , Explicit sex  
 **Spoilers:** Character spoilers for 2.10  
 **Word count:** ~21 000  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own either of the boys (but yay for BBC and Shine who brought them to us).  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) in response to the prompt  
 _Arthur/Other, Arthur slave!Fic. Camelot is defeated by another kingdom, and the new king keeps Arthur as his slave._

 

 

Merlin held his breath as he watched the knights file silently into Gaius’ chambers. So far so good – no alarm bell was ringing – but now came the most dangerous part.

A blonde-haired knight (Merlin presumed he was Sir Leon) stood forward and turned to face the rest of the men.

“Is everyone clear on their role?” he checked, his eyes scanning the men gathered in front of him, who were all nodding. He continued, “Merlin, how about you? Are you ready? Do you have a blade?” Merlin had started nodding but now shook his head. Sir Leon gestured to another knight who stepped forwards holding out a pair of daggers. “Take these,” Leon commanded. “Hide them in your jacket. Gaius has the vial. You are to take it up to the Lady Morgana – the guards will not suspect you. You need to overcome them without them sounding the alarm and rescue the lady… Possibly it would be best to go in to the lady first, give her one of the daggers. She is not bad with a blade.”

Merlin tried not to be offended by the unspoken _whereas you are probably terrible with one_. Sir Leon was still talking, “Overpower the guards. Kill them if you have to. And then get the Lady Morgana out of the castle and out of the town.”

“Ah, Sir Leon,” Gaius interrupted. “One of the guards up there, Tom, was here in Uther’s time. I am certain he is loyal to Arthur. He would help Merlin.”

Leon was silent for a moment before saying, “In which case Merlin, mention Arthur’s name when you and the Lady leave her room. If he helps send him on to us. If not… do what you have to.”

Merlin winced at the thought of killing someone, but if it was necessary to free Morgana and do what Arthur had asked of him, he would do it.

 

 

The whole plan was carefully timed. The peasant men who had joined Sir Leon would now be outside the castle gates engineering a riot about the lack of food with the aim of drawing as many guards out of the castle as possible. Merlin had to leave now, before the knights, to give Morgana the best chance of getting out before the alarm was raised. He had a quarter turn until some of the knights started to work through the lower levels of the castle, disabling Alined’s guards as they went. Meanwhile, others would be heading up to the King’s dining hall where Alined and a few nobles would be eating, where Arthur would be.

Merlin felt sick with nerves every time he thought of Arthur and the key, but he had to stop worrying about that now and concentrate on his own mission. Arthur had asked him to do this, and Merlin owed him.

Merlin climbed the last few steps of the tower and nodded as he approached the guards.

“Gaius not well?” the one who wasn’t Tom asked suspiciously.

“Just his joints playing up in the damp…” Merlin offered, trying to give the lie convincingly.

Tom nodded and smiled and turned to knock on Morgana’s door.

“Enter,” she called.

Merlin stepped up past the guards, hoping they couldn’t see how his legs were shaking. He pushed into the room and shut the door behind him, sighing heavily.

“Merlin!” Morgana exclaimed, smiling. “I did not expect you. Is Gaius ok?”

How to let her know what was going on without alerting any guard listening…

“The first daffodil is out my lady…”

The smile disappeared from her face to be replaced by a look of grim determination. She nodded once. Merlin fumbled in his jacket and handed her one of the daggers, trying to ignore the gleam that appeared in her eyes, and clutched the other in his right hand. He could do this. He _had_ to.

Morgana moved silently to stand just behind his right shoulder as he turned to face the door. Steeling himself Merlin took a breath and pulled the door towards him…

Tom turned first and sprang back, hand reaching for his sword.

“It’s for Arthur,” Merlin hissed, not daring to raise his voice in case other guards were patrolling nearby. Tom paused, his hand frozen in place on the hilt of his sword.

The words had no such effect on the other guard who had also now turned and now had his sword raised toward Merlin. Merlin took a breath and then muttered a few words under his breath, feeling relieved that his newly-learnt spell worked, as magic flooded through him and out, flinging the guard against the wall and pinning him there, (and handily it seemed to gag him too).

“Quickly. We need to secure him. I’m not sure how long I can keep him like this,” Merlin urged, never taking his eyes off the trapped guard. Out of the corner of his vision he saw Morgana’s gaze move to Tom who was still standing, staring at them, and for a brief moment Merlin wondered if he had been caught in the spell too, but then Tom bowed to Morgana,

“My lady.”

She nodded and commanded in a whisper, “Go get the ties to my drapes.”

Tom rushed into her room while Morgana walked up to the other guard, a strange expression on her face. She held her dagger to the guard’s neck, and pressed the blade into the flesh.

“We could just kill him, Merlin,” she whispered, sounding eager, and Merlin recoiled as he saw the wild look in her eyes.

“No my lady.” He tried to speak calmly, “We’ll just tie him up. We could lock him in your room. It’s not his fault Morgana. He was just following orders…”

Anger flared briefly in her eyes, but then it dulled again. She stepped back, looking sullen, as Tom returned with the thick cords. He tied the guard’s legs together as Morgana removed his sword and checked him for any other weapons. As Tom tied his arms together Merlin released the spell’s hold, his body sagging with relief as the tension he had felt disappeared.

“Right. Let’s get him in the room. Tom, secure him to the bed, and then go join the other knights – they are in Gaius’ chambers. Lady Morgana, we need to go _now_.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Merlin looked over to see Morgana testing the weight of the guard’s sword in her hand, a stubborn expression on her face.

“What?!” Merlin was horrified.

“I’m not running away _again_. I did that last time and look where I ended up! This time I’m going to _help_.”

“No! We have to go! Arthur told me! He trusted me to get you out! I promised him!” Well he had done in his head.

“Well I didn’t. Besides, in all the dreams I’ve had of this, I was fighting too.” Her voice brooked no opposition. “Now come on. Stop loitering. We need to go. Tom?”

Tom locked the door to the room and stood beside Morgana, clearly siding with her.

Merlin couldn’t believe how quickly he was losing control of the situation. How was this happening?

“Gaius’ room then, Merlin?” Morgana asked, raising an eyebrow.

What could he do? He supposed he could use a spell to bind her, but he didn’t think that would go down well…

He nodded, unwillingly. Maybe Gaius could persuade her to leave.

He followed her and Tom back down the stairs, praying they wouldn’t be discovered, desperately trying to come up with arguments that might persuade Morgana to leave.

 

As they reached Gaius’, Leon was just leaving the room, followed by some of the knights.

“Merlin!” he hissed. “Why aren’t you getting out of here?”

Merlin pulled a face, trying to think of a way to put _‘because the bloody woman won’t leave’_ diplomatically. But before he could say anything Morgana replied,

“I’m not leaving. You need all of the help you can get.”

“But my lady…” Leon looked as horrified as Merlin felt.

“No.”

Merlin watched as both parties glared at each other. He wasn’t surprised when Leon was the first to look away.

“If you must stay,” Leon muttered, “then help Gaius. You can help him with the injured and…” he raised a hand to ward off her interruption, “You will be an extra blade should his chambers be attacked.”

Merlin held his breath as it looked like Morgana might object… but then she nodded and moved into Gaius’ rooms. Merlin looked back to Leon and gave a small, grateful smile.

“Thank you,” he murmured quietly.

“I pray to the gods she will be safe down here,” Leon replied, just as quietly. “Arthur will never forgive me if she comes to harm again.”

Merlin suspected it wouldn’t be Leon who Arthur blamed. It hadn’t been Leon Arthur had asked to get Morgana out.

Leon shook his head, focussing once more on the task in hand. “I have to go.”

Go to Arthur…

“Can I come with you?” Merlin asked.

Leon nodded, “We could do with the extra man-power and your magic would come in useful. If you’re sure you’re up to it?”

Merlin wasn’t sure, but he _had_ to help, so he nodded and tried to look confident.  
“Come on then.”

 

Their passage up to the hall went relatively smoothly: most of the guards had been drawn to the riot outside. They did encounter a few pairs of guards, but most of them saw Leon, realised what they must be trying to do, and volunteered to join them. Only one guard refused. He was quickly and terminally silenced.

Merlin couldn’t watch.

It wasn’t until they were all assembling outside the door that Merlin finally allowed himself to consider how much of a gamble this plan was. Arthur would be in there. If he hadn’t found the key… if Alined had… if the key didn’t work… if Arthur was still bound to Alined’s chair or arm then the moment the doors burst open this would all be over and everything they had done would be in vain. Worse. Alined would probably kill Arthur to stop it from ever happening again. Arthur.

Merlin prayed desperately to any god listening that their plan had worked.

Sir Leon was making strange hand gestures that looked similar to the ones he had once seen Arthur make. Merlin still didn’t understand them. He would just follow everybody else and hope he could get to Arthur in time.

Sir Leon counted down from three on his fingers…

Three…

Two…

One…

Everything happened at once. All of the knights charged forwards, sweeping Merlin up with them, and they barged through the wooden doors hollering battle cries.

Merlin stumbled into the room and looked around desperately for Arthur. He couldn’t see him.

Suddenly he found himself thrown to the floor by an invisible force, banging his head hard against it. Dazed and woozy Merlin looked around to find the source. He forced his eyes to focus on the person standing above him. It was the jester. He was smirking cruelly.

“Come to rescue your lover, oh mighty Court Sorcerer,” he taunted. “You do know you’re not the only one who’s been buggering him? He was so tight he _tore_ as I fucked him…”

Without even thinking about what he saw doing, concentrating only on the rage that was flooding through him, Merlin flung his arm out and started chanting.

The jester suddenly went stiff. Very stiff. Merlin watched, torn between horror and relief as the jester screamed, as his legs started turning grey…. stiffening… turning to stone… and then his waist… and then his torso…

When it finished, the jester’s whole body had been turned to stone, his face frozen in a scream. His eyes, still flickering wildly, were the only part of him that still remained human.

Merlin stared, transfixed, ignoring the fight going on around him.

So ignorant of it in fact that he didn’t notice the sword swinging towards his neck until it was too late.

So this was how it was going to end.

Merlin closed his eyes, waiting for the blade to bite through his flesh.

He slowly drew in his final breath…

There was a sharp, metallic clang.

Merlin opened his eyes instinctively.

“Aren’t _you_ supposed to be rescuing _me_ , Merlin?”

Arthur! It was Arthur! He was safe!

“Merlin! Some help please!” Arthur snapped as he duelled with one man whilst trying to dance out of the way of another’s sword.

“Right… Yes…” Merlin quickly chanted the spell he had used against the guard earlier and sent it towards Arthur’s opponent, grinning broadly.

* * *

A very little while later and the room was theirs. Alined was lying dead and the nobles still surviving had been rounded up and secured in a corner of the room.

Arthur stepped up to Alined’s body and swung his sword down, cleaving Alined’s head from his shoulders.

“Pike!” he called.

“What are you doing Ar… I mean… Sire?” That was going to take a bit of getting used to.

“Just because we’ve won here doesn’t mean we’ve taken back the kingdom. The people will need proof of Alined’s death. I won’t make the mistake he did,” Arthur replied, grimly.

And so, with the severed head as a grisly standard, they marched through the rest of the castle, clearing out Alined’s men as they went.

Finally, Arthur, wearing his father’s crown, stepped out onto the battlement, severed head in his hand, and acknowledged the cheers of the common folk.

It was over.

It was done.

And Merlin knew as he watched that he should feel triumphant, but instead he felt only grief and pain. It hadn’t been enough to atone for what he had done. How could he ever have thought it would be? And the most sickening thing of all? He was mourning the loss of actions that had only ever been consensual in his dreams.

 


	8. For the Love of a Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) in response to the prompt

**Title:** For the Love of a Kingdom  
 **Author:** et_cetera55  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Alined  
 **Warnings:** **Non-con** , **Dub-con** , Explicit sex  
 **Spoilers:** Character spoilers for 2.10  
 **Word count:** ~21 000  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own either of the boys (but yay for BBC and Shine who brought them to us).  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) in response to the prompt  
 _Arthur/Other, Arthur slave!Fic. Camelot is defeated by another kingdom, and the new king keeps Arthur as his slave._

 

Merlin packed the last of his books into the crate with a sigh. There. All done. He rubbed his hands over his face, rubbing away the sweat that had collected there. When he opened his eyes once more he was surprised to see Ar… _King_ Arthur walking in through the half-open door, shutting it behind him.

“Sire,” Merlin greeted him warily, half bowing, unsure of the etiquette with this new man.

“What are you doing Merlin?” the King asked.

“Packing up these books for the library – they won’t fit in my chambers.”

Arthur looked at him as if he was an idiot. “Merlin. They fit perfectly well in here.”

“Oh. Yes. I hadn’t thought of that. They could stay in here. Make this a library of magic books.” Merlin was surprised – if anything he had expected Arthur to want them burnt.

“Mer _lin_ ,” Arthur sighed. “They are to stay in here because they are _your_ books. These are _your_ rooms, Merlin. The rooms of the Court Sorcerer.”

Merlin’s eyes widened with understanding. “Oh…I thought…”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “You thought I was going to throw you back to Gaius? You did! _Mer_ lin…” Arthur stepped closer to him. “I know it was _you_ who made the key. I know it was _you_ who got Morgana out. It was _you_ who restored my hope when it was starting to fail…” Arthur stepped closer again. So close Merlin could feel Arthur’s breath ghosting over his cheeks, so close it was setting Merlin’s heart racing, his whole body tingling with want and need, even as his head was berating him. Merlin’s eyes were drawn to Arthur’s pink, moist lips as he spoke again,

“Even if none of that were true… it was _you_ who cared for me when no one else did. You didn’t even know me, yet you saw me as a man, not just a…” Arthur hesitated, swallowing hard.

Merlin realised Arthur was waiting for him to speak.

“I… uh…” It was hard to speak, his throat was so dry. He tried again, “You were never just a…”

Merlin couldn’t do it. He couldn’t focus on what he needed to say with those dazzling blue eyes piercing into him. He looked away and took a breath.

He had run through this so many times in his head, he knew what he had to say.

“I’m sorry. For ra…for…”

He still couldn’t say it,

“…for hurting you.”

Merlin screwed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, hating that he couldn’t carry on. It shouldn’t be _him_ that was finding this so difficult. It shouldn’t be _him_ that had tears flowing down his cheeks. It wasn’t _him_ who had suffered.

A hand landed tentatively on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Merlin… Merlin, look at me.” Arthur’s voice was low and soft and _kind_. How could Merlin resist? He turned his head back and looked through bleary eyes at the man, now standing less than a hand’s breadth away from him.

“Merlin, it wasn’t your fault. I _told_ you to do it. I…” Arthur paused, his gaze flickering over Merlin’s face, searching for… something. “I _wanted_ you to do it… Merlin…” Arthur’s voice was trembling slightly now, “… I _still_ want you to do it…”

And then Arthur was stepping in to Merlin, tilting his head up slightly and Merlin – no longer capable of thinking – was moving to meet him, his lips brushing softly, gently against Arthur’s. Merlin closed his eyes as Arthur’s hand moved from his shoulder to his face, his thumb gently wiping Merlin’s tears away.

It was too much.

It was overwhelming.

Merlin couldn’t help but snake an arm around Arthur’s waist, couldn’t help but deepen the kiss, licking into Arthur’s mouth, sucking at his bottom lip.

Arthur moaned softly into Merlin’s mouth, sending a thrill shooting through Merlin. This, _this_ was what he had been dreaming of all those nights: Arthur coming to him, wanting him.

As their tongues intertwined Merlin couldn’t help but notice how sweet Arthur tasted, like honeyed mead. It was intoxicating! Merlin pushed his tongue in deeper, wanting more of the exquisite flavour. Then it was Merlin’s turn to moan as Arthur traced his fingers behind Merlin’s ear, sending tingles down his spine.

Lust and need and _desperation_ took over and Merlin raised his hands to Arthur’s shoulders, pressing slightly, pushing him backwards. Arthur allowed himself to be steered back towards the bed, until his back was pressed up against one of the bed posts.

Merlin forced himself to pull back slightly, panting, wanting to give Arthur a chance to back out, but Arthur just looked up at him with darkened eyes, and his gasped,

“ _Want_ you, Merlin,” went straight to Merlin’s cock.

He was so hard. His breeches so tight. And as he leant his thigh into Arthur he could feel that Arthur was the same.

“Clothes… off…” Merlin panted.

Merlin stripped hurriedly, avidly watching Arthur do the same, trying to pretend to himself that he hadn’t felt a kick of arousal as Arthur dropped his crown onto the haphazard pile of his clothes.

Gods the man looked _amazing_! Muscles that had only been hinted at through the ripple of clothing were now exposed in all their glory, the scars that marred them serving only to highlight the man’s masculinity. Merlin’s gaze moved lower, to where Arthur’s erection was rising from the blond curls, straining towards him.

Arthur wanted him! He was panting for him, eyes blown wide with lust for him, wanting _him_!

Arthur started to climb onto the bed on all fours and Merlin followed eagerly, wanting to reach out, wanting to touch that soft skin again. Merlin grasped Arthur’s hips, holding him in place, still marvelling that this could be happening at all, that this _King_ …

Merlin stopped. Arthur was _King_. It couldn’t be like this now…

Arthur’s heavy breathing stilled. He looked over his shoulder at Merlin, looking slightly… panicked…

“Merlin?” he asked in a small, small voice.

Merlin could have kicked himself for not thinking of this before…

“I’m sorry… I forgot…”

He shifted position until he was alongside Arthur and then started to raise himself up on all fours, spreading his legs wide.

“No!” Arthur practically cried out.

Merlin looked across to the man, surprised and worried he had done something wrong.

“No,” Arthur continued more quietly, blushing, and suddenly unwilling to meet Arthur’s gaze. “I want to be… I need… I…” He took a breath. “I want to be underneath.” The words tumbled from his mouth. “ _Please._ ”

Merlin hadn’t thought his cock could get any harder, but at those words it proved him wrong, twitching and lengthening, the slit now glistening with precum.

Realising how much it had taken Arthur to ask for this, unwilling to let his clumsy words ruin it, Merlin just nodded silently and started to sit back on his heels, watching as Arthur’s panicked expression turned to desire, as the man’s eyes blew wider still, as his panting became more desperate.

Merlin crawled to position himself once more behind Arthur, thinking about the spells he knew, the potions ingredients he had learnt, _anything_ but the gorgeous man spread in front of him, offering himself to Merlin.

Merlin trailed his hands over Arthur’s back, down his sides, over his hips, smiling as he heard the moan Arthur couldn’t stifle in time. He reached around the man with one hand, trailing fingers slowly, teasingly through the nest of curls, ignoring the soft, desperate groans that came every time his fingers skated close to where Arthur wanted them, only to pull away again at the last moment.

With his other hand Merlin caressed the buttocks so eagerly presented to him, kneading and squeezing them, trying to memorise how they felt beneath his fingers.

Soon though, he wasn’t satisfied with just exploring the parts of Arthur’s arse he could see: a whispered spell and he was sliding a slippery finger into Arthur’s crack, rubbing it over the soft, secret entrance hidden there, feeling it open up slightly for him, inviting him in.

“Merlin…” Arthur begged, hoarsely.

Another whispered spell and Merlin wrapped his other hand – now also slick – around Arthur’s cock, dragging it smoothly over the shaft, using his thumb to collect the wetness already gathering at its tip. Arthur hissed in pleasure, arching his back, and Merlin had to bite his lip to stop himself from coming just from the sight in front of him.

Not daring to try to hold back much longer, Merlin slowly pushed a finger inside Arthur, and then another, as the man brokenly cried out,

“More… Please…”

The heat was incredible. Merlin could already imagine how that warmth would feel around his cock… He rubbed his fingers back and forward, finding the spot that made Arthur moan and keen with delight, applying just enough pleasure to make Arthur cry his name out softly, pleadingly, desperately. Merlin added a third finger, (still pumping Arthur’s cock with his other hand), determined to prepare this wonderful man properly this time, scissoring and stretching and ignoring the half-hearted commands of “Now Merlin!” he could just about distinguish from the loud gasps coming from in front of him.

Eventually Merlin could ignore his own throbbing cock no longer. He whispered the words that would coat it in slipperiness and lined himself up behind Arthur, pushing it in between Arthur’s cheeks, positioning it just right. He pulled his fingers out and then pushed forwards, easily breeching the ring of muscles he had been preparing for so long, sliding forwards into that hot, tight place.

A heartfelt moan of ecstasy echoed across the room – Merlin didn’t know if it came from him or Arthur or both of them.

Merlin pulled back and thrust in again, Arthur rocking back to meet him, impaling himself on Merlin’s cock.

It was… It felt…

Merlin lost himself in the intensity of it all, thrusting again and again, his moans mingling with Arthur’s as together they edged closer and closer…

A sudden, guttural cry from Arthur, and Merlin felt the muscles around his cock become unbelievably tight. The new sensation, combined with the knowledge of what caused it, was too much: Merlin screamed Arthur’s name as he came, his cock pulsing inside Arthur, his body shuddering with pleasure.

 

 

When Merlin could finally think through the haze of ecstasy, he realised he was draped over Arthur’s back, one hand still wrapped around Arthur’s cock, the other clutched in the blond hair at the nape of his neck that was barely long enough to cover the mark still left by the collar…

Merlin snatched his hand up as if burned, and then summoned up enough energy to roll himself off the man whose limbs must surely now be aching. As Merlin flopped onto the bed, Arthur collapsed beside him, rolling onto one side so he could still see Merlin.

Merlin started, “Sorry, I…”

“Merlin!” Arthur interrupted, placing a finger firmly on Merlin’s still open lips. “I seem to recall having already reprimanded you for apologising too much.”

Merlin took a breath to speak, and then stopped as he saw the slight smirk in Arthur’s lips. He smiled back and was delighted to see a broad grin spread over Arthur’s face.

 

 

As they settled down under the sheets, limbs intertwined, Arthur’s expression turned earnest.

“I never blamed you Merlin. I never thought it was your fault.”

But Merlin found he didn’t need Arthur’s words of absolution any more: Arthur’s actions had spoken eloquently enough to absolve him of his guilt. Sighing happily, he pulled Arthur closer to him, allowed his eyes to close, and drifted gently off to sleep.

 

* * *

EPILOGUE

During the days that followed, Merlin studied hard, determined to deserve the faith Arthur was increasing putting in his abilities. The Court Sorcerer and King worked well together, the skills of one counterbalancing the other, whilst never forgetting their respective positions, never forgetting that when it came down to it, Arthur was in charge.

But during the nights… during the nights it was entirely different.

And the night when Arthur knocked softly on Merlin’s chamber door, looking scared and vulnerable as Merlin welcomed him in, biting his lip nervously as he knelt before Merlin and held something out to him, something smooth and polished and cool to touch… a _collar_ … Merlin’s final, unspoken fantasy came true.


End file.
